<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aullidos de amor by ViviGT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876058">Aullidos de amor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviGT/pseuds/ViviGT'>ViviGT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, References to Teen Wolf (TV), The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviGT/pseuds/ViviGT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El amor de Derek Hale y Viviana González lo rebasó todo por varios años. Rebasó a Kate, a los cazadores, a Alex, a los alfas y a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, en su historia de amor.<br/>Pero lo que no pudieron rebasar, fue la muerte.<br/>¿Derek y Viviana podrán encontrar su camino de vuelta? ¿El amor entre ellos será un "hasta que la muerte nos separe"? ¿O será un amor que trascienda la vida y la muerte?<br/>Descúbrelo en la segunda parte de Amor de luna llena: Aullidos de amor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Una vida sin ti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ES NECESARIO HABER LEÍDO AMOR DE LUNA LLENA PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA.<br/>Todos los derechos reservados a los creadores de Teen Wolf.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Su cuerpo ha desaparecido — anuncié por la mañana.</p><p>— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamó la manada al unísono.</p><p>— Intenté rastrearla, pero considerando que está muerta, es más difícil — la palabra "muerta" me provocaba un nudo en la garganta, aún no aceptaba del todo que el amor de mi vida; ya no estaba en mi vida. </p><p>— ¿Pero cómo su cuerpo pudo haber desaparecido de la noche a la mañana? ¿Alguien entró a robarse el cuerpo? — preguntó Dylan.</p><p>— O tal vez revivió — sugirió Sebastian, todos lo miramos. </p><p>— No nos des falsas esperanzas, por favor — dijo Noah con tristeza. </p><p>— Tal vez Las Calaveras quisieron tener su cuerpo como trofeo o algo parecido — comentó John.</p><p>— No puedo lidiar con esto. Llámenme cuando tengan un plan para recuperar el cuerpo de Viviana — dijo Melanie, dirigiéndose a su habitación entre lágrimas. </p><p>— Le ha afectado mucho la pérdida, luego de haber perdido a su primera manada, volver a perder a alguien de su nueva manada es más doloroso — explicó Noah.</p><p>— Ve con ella, te necesita — le pedí, Noah asintió y se alejó.</p><p>— Hay que buscarla en el bosque, puede que un animal haya entrado al edificio sin que nos diéramos cuenta — sugirió Andrew.</p><p>— Buena idea. </p><p>— Yo puedo quedarme con Melanie, ustedes vayan — dijo Marla.</p><p>Los chicos y yo fuimos al bosque a buscar el cuerpo de Viviana como sugirió Andrew, mientras Marla y Melanie se quedaban en casa. Las posibilidades de encontrar a Viviana eran bajas, porque puede que un animal se haya alimentado de su cuerpo, pero no perdíamos la esperanza de encontrar aunque sea una parte de ella. </p><p>Las memorias y los recuerdos volvieron a atacarme, la imagen de la primera vez que vi a Viviana pasó frente a mis ojos, y en cuestión de segundos la imagen cambió a una Viviana sin vida entre mis brazos. Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, respirar me costaba, no tardé mucho en caer de rodillas y detener toda la búsqueda. </p><p>— Ya no puedo, no puedo más — dije con la voz cortada —. No puedo volver a ver su cuerpo sin vida, no estoy listo para aceptar que esto cada vez se vuelve más real — bajé la cabeza, dejando las lágrimas caer sin parar.</p><p>— Si quieres regresar a casa, está bien, vamos a casa. Nuestra Viviana ya no se encuentra en ese cuerpo, está allá arriba, observándote y cuidándote. Su alma es a quien tenemos que recordar ¿okay? Ella quisiera que siguiéramos adelante, y lo haremos juntos, no te dejaremos caer — Andrew me ofreció su mano, me ayudó a levantarme y los demás me sonrieron.</p><p>— Estamos orgullosos de ti, y estamos seguros que Viviana también lo está — comentó John.</p><p>— Será difícil, una vida sin Viviana, pero ella siempre estará en nuestros corazones, la mantendremos viva con los recuerdos — agregó Dylan.</p><p>— Sí, lo haremos.</p><p>Una vida sin ti, amor mío, será un largo camino por recorrer, pero sé que cada noche a través de la luz de la luna, me guiarás.</p><p>Y algún día volveremos a estar juntos, lo prometo.</p><hr/><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Melanie's P.O.V</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>Cada noche, aún tenía pesadillas de como mataban a mi manada frente a mí. Las pesadillas ahora eran peores desde que Viviana murió, desde que la vi morir lentamente frente a mí.</p><p>— ¿Crees que la hayan encontrado? — le pregunté a Marla quien estaba preparando un poco de té en la cocina. </p><p>— No lo sé, pero espero que no la hayan encontrado en un mal estado, eso rompería a Derek.</p><p>— Él la amaba tanto, lo supe desde el momento que me mencionó su nombre, el brillo en sus ojos era inigualable — Marla sonrió sentándose a mi lado en el sillón.</p><p>— Ambos se amaban, y se seguirán amando aunque estén separados.</p><p>— Sí, en eso tienes razón — en ese momento, se escuchó que alguien tocó la puerta. No detecté el aroma de los chicos, así que confundida me levanté y abrí la puerta para averiguar quien era.</p><p>Mis ojos no esperaban encontrarse con ella, en carne y hueso, más viva que nunca.</p><p>— Hola — dijo Viviana con un poco de confusión. Se encontraba con algo de suciedad y unas cuantas heridas, pero no dudé en abrazarla mientras las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas. </p><p>— Dios santo, estás aquí, estás viva.</p><p>— ¿Viviana? — cuestionó Marla acercándose a nosotras.  </p><p>— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — preguntó Viviana. Supe que algo andaba mal cuando no me devolvió el abrazo, y su pregunta confirmó mi sospecha. Me separé de ella, mirándola de arriba abajo.</p><p>— ¿No nos recuerdas?</p><p>— No recuerdo ni siquiera mi nombre, recién me entero que me llamo Viviana. Me levanté en medio del bosque, no sabía donde estaba y no recordaba nada en absoluto, sigo sin recordar nada. Lo único que sé es que por alguna razón soy demasiado rápida, tengo garras, colmillos y pelaje en el rostro.</p><p>— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? — preguntó Marla, Viviana se encogió de hombros. </p><p>— No tengo ni idea, empecé a caminar y mis propios pies me trajeron hasta aquí, como si estuviera conectada con este lugar.</p><p>— Lo estás, estás muy conectada con este lugar ¿realmente no recuerdas nada? — negó con la cabeza. Mirarla a los ojos, era como mirar a una desconocida. </p><p>Esto no era nada bueno. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Amnesia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Derek´s P.O.V</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>Noah recibió una llamada de una alterada Melanie, no tardamos ni cinco minutos en volver al edificio para averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo. </p><p>— No sé como pero está viva, Viviana está viva — fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Melanie cuando llegamos. </p><p>— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está? — pregunté, reaccionando al instante. </p><p>— Está arriba — respondió Marla, deteniéndome antes de que me dirigiera corriendo escaleras arriba —. Espera, tienes que saber algo primero. Viviana tiene una especie de amnesia, no recuerda nada en absoluto, así que tendrás que ser paciente y no asustarla ¿entendido? — asentí, con la respiración agitada ante la emoción y la confusión. ¿Cómo es que Viviana estaba viva? ¿Y por qué regresó a la vida sin ningún recuerdo? En vez de cuestionarme más, decidí ver las cosas por mí mismo. Subí las escaleras corriendo, pero comencé a caminar lento cuando llegué a la puerta. Cerré los ojos y tomé un profundo respiro antes de abrirla. </p><p>Ahí estaba ella, de espaldas observando la ventana. Se dio la vuelta y todo pareció ir en cámara lenta; admiré sus ojos, su mirada, su cabello mojado y su reluciente piel. </p><p>Parecía que estaba soñando, parecía que estaba frente a un mismísimo ángel. Viviana estaba aquí, más viva que nunca, con su hermoso corazón latiendo. </p><p>— Viviana — dije anonadado, su presencia me había robado el aire y las palabras. </p><p>— Tú eres Derek ¿cierto? — dijo, mirándome de pies a cabeza como si fuera un completo desconocido. </p><p>— Sí, soy yo.</p><p>— Melanie y Marla me contaron un poco sobre ti. Por lo que tengo entendido, tú y yo somos pareja, y alfas de esta manada ¿verdad? — asentí —. Wow, si no fuéramos seres sobrenaturales, creo que esto sería más fácil de digerir. </p><p>— Te tomará tiempo, pero volverás a recordar. </p><p>— Eso espero, porque este vacío en mi mente y en mi pecho se siente horrible. </p><p>— Estarás bien, todos aquí te vamos a ayudar, sobre todo yo — Viviana sonrió y suspiré aliviado, pensé que nunca volvería a ver su sonrisa. </p><p>— Voy a dar lo mejor de mí para recordar. Lo creas o no, puedo sentir tu amor hacia mí, es bastante intenso. </p><p>— ¿Intenso de la buena o mala manera? — Viviana rio por lo bajo, no pude evitar unirme a su risa. </p><p>— En definitiva de la buena manera — caminó hacia la mesa de noche y tomó la foto que se encontraba sobre ella, una foto nuestra. </p><p>— Esta foto nos la tomaron en nuestra primera Navidad juntos, la primera Navidad que realmente disfruté. </p><p>— Nos veíamos muy felices. </p><p>— Sí, lo éramos — Viviana y yo nos miramos a los ojos en ese momento. Mi Viviana seguía ahí, podía sentirlo. </p><p>Quise besarla, quise abrazarla y no soltarla, pero no quería asustarla y mucho menos alejarla de mí. Tuve que contener mis ansias de expresarle todo mi amor en todas las formas posibles. </p><p>— Quiero que me cuentes nuestra historia de amor, a detalle, tal vez así pueda comenzar a recordar.</p><p>— Bueno, para eso voy a ocupar ayuda de los testigos de nuestra historia de amor. Andrew, John, Dylan y Sebastian, ellos fueron los primeros.</p><p>— ¿Y quiénes son?</p><p>— Te los presentaré, ven conmigo — le ofrecí mi mano, y Viviana no dudó en tomarla.</p><hr/><p>Le contamos a Viviana con todos los detalles posibles, todo lo que hemos vivido desde que nos conocimos. Relatamos un poco de su vida antes de conocernos, basándonos de lo que ella nos llegó a contar sobre su pasado. Fue agradable verla reír con algunas anécdotas, su mirada de intriga era lo que más me encantaba. </p><p>— ¿Cómo morí? — sentí como mi garganta se cerraba ante esa pregunta, volver a recordar algo tan reciente era una pesadilla, porque el recuerdo era una pesadilla misma. </p><p>— Sacrificaste tu vida para salvar la nuestra — empecé a narrar —. Para que Alexandra, la líder de Las Calaveras, enviará a sus hombres a ayudarnos con Los Coyotes, le ofreciste tu vida. Ella te lanzó una estaca al corazón, y cuando llegué estabas completamente desangrada. Te tomé entre mis brazos tratando de reanimarte, y volviste a la vida un par de minutos. Recuerdo tus palabras con exactitud, yo te repetía que ibas a estar bien y que la herida se iba a curar, pero ambos sabíamos que eso no era cierto, entonces dijiste: "No se va a curar Derek, porque ya es demasiado tarde. Yo ya estaba muerta, pero la vida me trajo de vuelta para decirte que te amo con todo mi corazón" — las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos, mi voz no tardó en cortarse —. "A pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, no me arrepiento de nada. No me arrepiento de conocerte a ti, enamorarme de ti, conocer a la manada...</p><p>— Vivan por mí, sean felices por mí — interrumpió Viviana, diciendo sus últimas palabras antes de morir —. Te amo, Derek Hale — la miramos con sorpresa. </p><p>— ¿Cómo recuerdas tus últimas palabras?</p><p>— No lo sé, sólo llegaron a mí.</p><p>— Eso es un avance — dijo Andrew con una sonrisa.</p><p>— Creo que es suficiente por hoy, Viviana necesita descansar — expliqué, todos asintieron.</p><p>Mientras Viviana se acomodaba en la cama, yo acomodé mis cosas para dormir en el sillón. </p><p>— Derek ¿puedo pedirte algo?</p><p>— Lo que sea — respondí.</p><p>— ¿Puedes dormir conmigo? — levanté la mirada.</p><p>— No quiero incomodarte. </p><p>— No creo que lo hagas. Me sentiría más segura contigo a mi lado, así que por favor, si no es mucha molestia — dios ¿cómo podía negarme ante esos brillantes ojos? </p><p>— Bien — apagué las luces y me acosté a su lado, un poco alejado, pero a su lado.</p><p>— Sé que quieres abrazarme, Derek — susurró —. Me perdiste, y estoy segura de que no pudiste dormir bien. Ahora me tienes de vuelta, aunque sea sin recuerdos, y puedo sentir tus ganas de abrazarme y no soltarme — suspiré, acariciando lentamente su mejilla, Viviana cerró los ojos ante mi suave toque. Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de ella, acercándola a la calidez de mi cuerpo.</p><p>Esta noche, podré dormir tranquilo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pasadizo de recuerdos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los siguientes días, estuvimos atravesando todo Beacon Hills, todos los lugares donde Viviana estuvo alguna vez. Por momentos, parecía que estaba recordando, su sonrisa y su mirada lo decían, pero esos momentos duraban muy poco. </p><p>— Debemos pensar en otra cosa — les dije a los chicos cuando estábamos de vuelta en el edificio. Melanie y Marla se llevaron a Viviana de compras para que despejara un poco la mente luego del gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por recordar. </p><p>— No puedes forzarla, Derek, recién lleva unos días, esto es un proceso lento — explicó John.</p><p>— ¿Qué tal si no vuelve a recordar? </p><p>— Entiendo lo que sientes, pero Derek ¡Viviana sigue aquí! ¡Está viva! Pueden iniciar de nuevo, pueden volver a enamorarse y crear nuevos momentos, no todo está perdido — dijo Andrew tratando de alentarme.</p><p>— ¿Y si no se enamora de mí? ¿Y si conoce a alguien más? Nada la está deteniendo después de todo, no nos recuerda, puede enamorarse fácilmente de otra persona. </p><p>— ¿Por qué no intentas conocer a esta nueva Viviana? Tal vez necesita que pasemos tiempo con ella y no que estemos constantemente recordándole su pasado, tal vez así los recuerdos lleguen por sí solos — sugirió Noah.</p><p>Estaba a punto de responder, cuando entonces las risas de las chicas sonaron por todo el lugar, sobre todo la adorable risa de Viviana. </p><p>— Hola mi cielo — dijo Andrew levantándose para saludar a Marla con un suave y largo beso. Noah hizo lo mismo con Melanie, mientras que Viviana se quedó de pie sonriendo por lo bajo. </p><p>— ¿La pasaste bien? — le pregunté colocándome frente a ella, conteniéndome bastante para no tomar su rostro entre mis manos y besarla. </p><p>— Muy bien, Marla y Melanie son maravillosas. </p><p>— Deberíamos hacer algo así, sólo tú y yo ¿qué te parece? — sus ojos brillaron y asintió con la cabeza.</p><p>— Me parece perfecto.</p><p>Al día siguiente, llevé a Viviana a un paseo por el bosque, con el plan de tener un picnic frente al largo. Caminamos tomados de la mano, riendo y hablando de cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera. </p><p>Cuando encontramos el sitio perfecto para nuestro picnic, puse la manta y Viviana sacó las cosas de la canasta.</p><p>— Traje frutas, sándwiches, pastel y jugo.</p><p>— Todo se ve delicioso, gracias Derek.</p><p>— No hay de que — nos comimos absolutamente todo. Terminando completamente satisfechos, nos acostamos mirando hacia el cielo nublado.</p><p>— Me gusta esto, el silencio, el aire fresco, la tranquilidad — Viviana cerró los ojos y suspiró —. Me fascina el bosque.</p><p>— El bosque es un lugar maravilloso, en especial si estás con la persona correcta — conectamos miradas, y fue inevitable no tomarnos de la mano suavemente. </p><p>— Creo que he recordado algo — dijo Viviana rompiendo el silencio.</p><p>— ¿Qué cosa? — una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.</p><p>— He recordado que odias las cosquillas — Viviana comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, grandes carcajadas salieron de mi boca.</p><p>— ¡Esto es guerra! — Viviana se levantó corriendo tratando de huir, pero logré alcanzarla para hacerle intensas cosquillas —. Nunca huyas de un lobo.</p><p>— ¡Derek! ¡Basta! — gritó entre risas. Ambos caímos en una pila de hojas, pasaron varios minutos hasta que finalmente logramos tranquilizarnos. Nos dimos cuenta que estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, mi cuerpo se encontraba sobre ella y no parecía querer apartarme. </p><p>Sus ojos pasaron a mis labios, y mis ojos a los de ella. Nos acercamos lentamente, pero en el último centímetro me alejé. </p><p>— No puedo — susurré —. Siento que me estoy aprovechando de ti.</p><p>— No Derek. Tal vez no tenga recuerdos, pero puedo entender perfectamente porque me enamoré de ti, y estoy completamente segura de que me puedo enamorar de ti; una y otra vez — dicho eso, Viviana tomó mi rostro e hizo lo que yo no me atrevía a hacer. </p><p>Me besó, profunda y apasionadamente.</p><hr/><p>Volvimos a casa, más felices que nunca. Cuando entramos al departamento, los ojos de Viviana se abrieron como platos. </p><p>Mientras estábamos fuera, le pedí a los chicos que me ayudaran a armar un pasadizo, con grandes fotos y momentos enmarcados. </p><p>— ¿Te gusta?  — pregunté. </p><p>— ¿Qué es todo esto? — cuestionó, aún dándome la espalda y mirando alrededor. </p><p>— Puedes llamarlo un pasadizo de recuerdos. Estos son sólo algunos de los momentos que vivimos juntos, tal vez pueda ayudarte a recordar — pude escuchar un leve sollozo salir de su boca —. Hey ¿estás bien? — dije acariciando sus hombros, Viviana se dio la vuelta y me miró a los ojos entre lágrimas. </p><p>— ¿Qué tal si nunca vuelvo a recordar, Derek? Dime ¿qué haremos? — en ese instante, recordé las palabras de Andrew. </p><p>— Si no vuelves a recordar, entonces crearemos nuevos momentos, juntos — respondí, acariciando su mejilla y limpiando sus lágrimas. </p><p>— ¿Puedes besarme? — y mi respuesta fue besarla, por el resto de la noche. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. El collar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Viviana's P.O.V</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>Cada mañana, despertaba sintiendo un vacío inexplicable en mi corazón, vacío que solamente desaparecía cuando miraba a Derek a mi lado. </p><p>Han pasado semanas, y ningún recuerdo ha egresado a mi mente, eran simples fragmentos que no podía comprender por completo. Comenzaba a preocuparme, a pensar en la posibilidad de que no volvería a recuperar recuerdo alguno, y tendría que empezar de nuevo. Lo único que me mantenía tranquila, era la promesa de Derek de quedarse conmigo. </p><p>Desde el primer momento que posó su mirada sobre mí, pude sentir ese amor, esa fuerte conexión entre nosotros, y con el paso de los días he entendido porque. Derek es duro, rudo y frío; pero conmigo es totalmente distinto, logra abrir su corazón para dejarme ver y admirar quien es Derek Hale realmente. </p><p>— Derek ¿dónde está este collar? — le pregunté una tarde mientras miraba las fotos de mi celular. </p><p>— ¿Qué collar? — preguntó acercándose a mi lado. </p><p>— Este, lo traigo puesto en varias fotos — por la mirada en sus ojos, pude notar que el collar era muy especial. </p><p>— Ese collar es el símbolo que tengo tatuado en mi espalda, representa a los alfas, betas y omegas. Mi madre solía usarlo para ayudarme a controlarme en las noches de luna llena, era mi especie de ancla. Te lo di en tu cumpleaños, en nuestro aniversario de 3 años, porque eres igual de especial e importante que este símbolo. Cuando te conocí, me di cuenta que no era un símbolo cualquiera, era un símbolo de amor, del amor de una madre hacia su hijo; y del amor que te tengo. </p><p>— Es precioso — dije con una lágrima rodando por mi mejilla —. ¿Dónde está el collar? </p><p>— No lo sé, no lo tenías puesto cuando... ya sabes.</p><p>— Cuando morí — continué, a Derek aún se le complicaba decirlo —. Bueno, espero que aparezca pronto, es un lindo collar — dije con mi mejor sonrisa. </p><p>La noche siguiente, la manada decidió ir al cine. Fue una velada maravillosa, saliendo del cine fuimos por un café y la pasamos muy bien entre risas y anécdotas. </p><p>— Rayos, creo que olvidé mi cartera — se quejó Marla cuando entramos al edificio. </p><p>— ¿La dejaste en la camioneta? — preguntó Andrew.</p><p>— Creo que sí.</p><p>— Si quieres voy a buscarla, no me tardo. </p><p>— Gracias Viviana, sabes que soy muy olvidadiza — sonreí y volví a la camioneta. En la parte trasera, debajo del asiento, encontré la cartera de Marla; pero un brillo peculiar llamó mi atención. </p><p>Era el collar. </p><p>Con mi corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, coloqué el collar alrededor de mi cuello, y en ese momento todo cambió.</p><p>
  <em>"¿Está ligando conmigo señor...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Derek, Derek Hale" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Veo que ya te animaste a bailar"  dije mientras se escuchaba la canción The Night We Met de fondo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos y Michael comenzó a contar sobre todos los chicos interesados por mí? ¿Y yo respondí que ninguno era mi tipo? Bueno, tú si que eres mi tipo"  los brazos de Derek me protegieron cálidamente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Eres importante para mí Viviana, no puedo dejar que algo te suceda"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Porque me importas... mucho"  y sus labios se posaron sobre los míos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"¿Es cierto lo que dijiste? ¿Realmente te gusto?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡Claro que me gustas!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No importa a cuantos riesgos te tengas que enfrentar cada día, voy a estar a tu lado en cada uno de ellos, porque te amo demasiado y soy capaz de todo, por ti "</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mi ancla es una persona, y esa persona eres tú"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Viviana es tu mate ¿verdad? Tu amor por ella es demasiado fuerte, eres capaz de hacer lo que no cualquiera haría por amor. Derek Hale no sólo encontró el amor en una humana, encontró a su alma gemela"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nuestro amor es más fuerte que cualquier reto que la vida nos ponga"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jamás me vas a perder, porque lo nuestro es para siempre, no importa lo que suceda en el futuro, no importa si estamos juntos o separados. Cuando te conocí, me trajiste de vuelta a la vida, dándome amor y felicidad, sobre todo dándome la familia que siempre quise tener"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Derek, soy tuya, lo he sido desde que miraste y me tocaste por primera vez.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y yo también soy tuyo, siempre lo seré"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Somos tú y yo por siempre, Derek Hale.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por siempre"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Has recordado, lo has recordado todo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He recordado tu amor, tu amor me trajo de vuelta"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Te amo, y a donde sea que vaya, siempre te llevaré en mi corazón"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Vuelve pronto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Siempre voy a volver a ti, amor" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Me has salvado la vida Viviana, me has dado tanta felicidad y amor, más de lo que merezco, me va a costar más de una vida agradecértelo. Te amo Viviana González, feliz cumpleaños y feliz aniversario"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Puedo defenderme, además, sé que tú siempre estarás ahí para salvarme.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Siempre" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Te amo, Derek Hale.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Te amo, Viviana González"</em>
</p><p>Todos los recuerdos, todos los momentos llegaron a mi mente, llenando el vacío en mi corazón. Cada palabra, cada palpitar, cada beso y caricia, todo volvió a mí. </p><p>Con la cartera de Marla en mano y el collar en mi cuello, regresé al edificio, entrando y parándome en el lugar exacto donde Derek me dio el collar. </p><p>— Encontré tu cartera. </p><p>— ¡Gracias! — respondió Marla, acercándose y tomando la cartera —. ¿Estás bien? — preguntó, inmediatamente notando que algo ocurría. </p><p>— Encontraste el collar — dijo Derek levantándose del sillón, asentí con la cabeza.</p><p>— Estábamos justo aquí cuando me lo diste ¿cierto? Luego de sorprenderme con mi fiesta, quisiste darme un regalo para hacer el día más perfecto. Dijiste que yo era sumamente importante para ti, que te salvé la vida dándote amor y felicidad — todos me miraron anonadados. </p><p>— ¿Lo recuerdas? — sonreí entre lágrimas y asentí.</p><p>— Cuando encontré el collar, lo recordé todo — Derek me miró con sorpresa, y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. Reí y corrí a sus brazos; y por fin, ambos pudimos respirar.</p><p>— Has vuelto, has vuelto a mí — dijo entre sollozos, acariciando mi cabello y abrazándome con fuerza. </p><p>— Como una vez dijiste, siempre voy a volver a ti — Derek sonrió y me besó profundamente.</p><p>La frase "hasta que la muerte nos separe" no aplica para nosotros, porque ni siquiera la muerte nos pudo separar. </p><p>Nuestro amor, era como la luna, eterno y brillante. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Proteger ¿o sobreproteger?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Derek's P.O.V</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>Me sentía tan aliviado, porque no sólo tenía a Viviana de vuelta; la tenía de vuelta con todo y recuerdos, con ese brillo que nunca desapareció de sus ojos. </p><p>— Derek, quiero tatuarme — dijo Viviana de un de repente mientras estábamos acostados en la cama. </p><p>— ¿Qué quieres tatuarte? </p><p>— El símbolo del alfa, beta y omega. Tienes razón, es un símbolo muy especial, fue lo que me trajo de vuelta a ti, y quiero tenerlo marcado. </p><p>— ¿Así cómo yo? — Viviana asintió.</p><p>— Sí, justo en la espalda — suspiré y acaricié su mejilla.</p><p>— Si lo que quieres es un tatuaje, un tatuaje tendrás, pero debo advertirte que es un proceso doloroso. Los lobos nos curamos muy rápido así que los tatuajes comunes y corrientes no nos duran, debemos usar un poco de fuego para que se mantengan permanentes. </p><p>— Bueno, creo que el dolor valdrá la pena — sonreí y besé su frente.</p><p>— Esa es mi chica, mi chica fuerte y valiente.</p><p>Por la tarde, llamé a la única persona que podía hacernos tatuajes, la persona que se encargó de hacer el mío.</p><p>— ¿Quién es él? — preguntó Viviana. </p><p>— Amor, te presento a Deaton, el único humano además de Marla que sabe de nuestra existencia. Deaton es nuestro doctor, tatuador, es todo lo que tenga que ver con nuestro cuidado. </p><p>— Entonces, Deaton es ¿nuestro veterinario? — no pude evitar reírme por lo bajo.</p><p>— Si supieras cuantas veces los chicos me han dicho eso — respondió Deaton —. Un gusto en conocerte al fin, Viviana.</p><p>— El gusto es mío.</p><p>— ¿Lista para tu tatuaje? — Viviana tomó un profundo respiro y me miró, mi sonrisa le transmitió confianza. </p><p>— Lista — dijo con una sonrisa.</p><p>Digamos que Viviana soltó unos cuantos gritos y apretó con muchísima fuerza mi mano, pero cuando miró su tatuaje terminado en el espejo, se dio cuenta que todo había valido la pena. </p><p>— ¿Qué te parece? — pregunté. </p><p>— Es precioso. Gracias Deaton, hiciste un grandioso trabajo.</p><p>— Para eso estoy — Deaton se despidió, dejándonos solos. Me acerqué a Viviana por detrás, besando cada parte de su espalda desnuda. </p><p>— ¿Sabes lo mucho que te amo? — susurré a su oído, pasando mis labios por su cuello.</p><p>— ¿Sabes lo mucho que me encanta escucharte decírmelo? </p><p>— ¿Me amas? — pasé mis manos levemente por su tatuaje. Se dio la vuelta y me miró a los ojos, respondiendo con un suave y largo beso. </p><p>— Más de lo que te imaginas — volví a sus labios, transformando nuestro suave beso en uno apasionado. En cuestión de segundos, ya me encontraba sobre ella en la cama, besando su tatuaje y cada trozo de su piel. </p><p>Esto era el cielo.</p><hr/><p>— Está la probabilidad de que Viviana tenga demasiada fuerza, más de la que pueda controlar — nos explicó Noah a los chicos y a mí una noche. Viviana estaba arriba haciendo su rutina de noche, Marla y Melanie hacían lo mismo en sus habitaciones, así que sólo éramos nosotros en el comedor, hablando lo más bajo posible. </p><p>— Pero ¿por qué tendría más fuerza? ¿De dónde pudo adquirirla? — cuestionó John.</p><p>— Es una alfa natural, murió y por alguna razón inexplicable volvió a la vida, eso sólo significa fuerza — respondió Noah.</p><p>— ¿Has notado algo extraño con Viviana? — me preguntó Sebastian, negué con la cabeza. </p><p>— Es la misma de siempre, con más vida, pero sigue siendo la misma. </p><p>— ¿Por qué piensas que existe esa posibilidad, Noah? ¿Has visto algo parecido? — dijo Dylan.</p><p>— He visto como muchos alfas pierden el control de su fuerza, pierden su lado humano completamente, no quiero que eso suceda con Viviana así que quise contarles mi teoría. </p><p>— Es una teoría, entonces no hay mucho de que preocuparnos — agregó Andrew.</p><p>— De todas formas no hay que arriesgarnos — comenté —. No podemos arriesgarnos a que Las Calaveras se enteren de que Viviana sigue con vida, no podemos arriesgarnos a que pierda control de su fuerza o algo parecido. </p><p>— ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?</p><p>— Lo necesario.</p><p>Dada por terminada nuestra pequeña reunión, subí con Viviana, quien estaba tomando un vaso de agua en la cocina. </p><p>— Veo que el alfa decidió montar una reunión con la manada, sin mí, también la alfa ¿vamos a volver a eso? — dijo con una mirada dura y fría. </p><p>— Fue una charla con amigos solamente, Marla y Melanie ni siquiera estaban ahí. </p><p>— Una charla sobre mí, pude escuchar perfectamente como mencionaron mi nombre repetidas veces ¿quieres explicarme? — solté un largo suspiro, no podía mentirle.</p><p>— Noah ha visto a alfas perdiendo el control sobre su fuerza, y teme que eso suceda contigo. Tomando en cuenta que eres alfa natural e inexplicablemente volviste a la vida, eso significa fuerza. Tememos que tengas demasiada fuerza y llegué un momento donde no puedas controlarla, donde pierdas tu lado humano completamente. </p><p>— No hay nada que temer, Derek, sabes perfectamente que sigo siendo la misma, he recuperado mis recuerdos y nada malo me ocurre ¿o acaso has notado algo extraño? — negué —. Ahí lo tienes. </p><p>— Aún así, no quiero que nos arriesguemos. Las Calaveras pueden enterarse en cualquier momento que sigues viva, y en una pelea existe la posibilidad de que pierdas el control. </p><p>— Estás buscando excusas para mantenerme encerrada como una princesa en su torre ¿cierto? </p><p>— No lo veas de esa manera, quiero protegerte.</p><p>— Proteger ¿o sobreproteger? Esa es la verdadera pregunta. </p><p>— Es sólo por un tiempo hasta que nos aseguremos de que no haya riesgo alguno.</p><p>— ¡No hay ningún riesgo! ¡Entiéndelo! Estoy bien, pero tú estás paranoico — Viviana se dirigió a la puerta. </p><p>— ¿A dónde vas? ¡Sólo quiero protegerte! </p><p>— ¡No puedes protegerme! ¡No puedes salvarme todo el maldito tiempo! — gritó dándose la vuelta —. Sí, morí, y entiendo que tengas miedo de perderme de nuevo, pero no puedes protegerme para siempre. Una parte de mí murió cuando me fui de casa, una parte de mí murió y se quedó con Las Calaveras, otra parte de mí murió cuando pensé que te había perdido para siempre, y morí completamente cuando Alexandra me arrebató la vida. He muerto múltiples veces, pero tú me trajiste de vuelta a la vida, y lo único que quiero y merezco después de tanto sufrimiento es tomar esta segunda oportunidad y seguir adelante con mi vida normal; pero por lo que veo, no me lo vas a permitir — me quedé callado analizando sus palabras, viendo sus lágrimas caer —. Merecemos ser felices, mirar hacia el futuro y no aferrarnos al pasado, ya hemos sufrido bastante — y dicho eso, se fue. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Heridas sin cerrar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Viviana's P.O.V</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>— Viviana, debes entender que Derek sufrió mucho por tu pérdida, todos sufrimos y en definitiva no queremos volver a pasar por ese dolor — dijo Marla tratando de hacerme entrar en razón. Luego de mi discusión con Derek, me dirigí a la habitación de Marla y Melanie se unió a nosotras, ahora mismo necesitaba el apoyo de mis amigas.</p><p>— Yo también estaría molesta si Noah quisiera sobre protegerme, pero en vez de pelear; es mejor llegar a un acuerdo, por el bien de ambos — agregó Melanie. </p><p>— Yo sólo quiero que seamos felices, dejando atrás el pasado. Mi muerte marcó un antes y un después, y con Derek protegiéndome más de lo que debería, me recuerda a ese antes — respondí.</p><p>— Todo lo que sucedió, sucedió recientemente, así que debes darte tiempo y darle tiempo a Derek para sanar. Estarás de vuelta con vida, pero el dolor sigue ahí — suspiré ante las palabras de Marla. </p><p>— Creo que tienes razón — entonces, escuchamos un sollozo. Marla y yo levantamos la mirada, viendo a Melanie llorar —. ¿Por qué lloras?</p><p>— Porque Marla tiene razón, el dolor sigue aquí. Me pone feliz tenerte de vuelta, pero haberte perdido; luego de haber perdido tanto anteriormente, fue horrible. Sigue doliendo Viviana, sigue doliendo recordar como morías lentamente en los brazos de Derek. La imagen de tu cuerpo sin vida, es una de mis peores pesadillas — entre lágrimas la abracé, acariciando su cabello intentando consolarla.</p><p>— Lamento tanto haberte hecho pasar por tanto dolor, es lo que menos mereces luego de todo lo que has pasado. No me iré a ningún lado, te lo prometo, no volverás a perderme y como alfa y amiga, me encargaré de que no pierdas a nadie más — Melanie siguió sollozando, e inesperadamente, Marla nos abrazó a ambas. </p><p>— Las adoro, vamos a estar bien.</p><p>— Sí, lo estaremos. </p><hr/><p>A media noche, subí de vuelta con Derek. Él estaba sentado en el sillón y no me dirigió la mirada, bufé y fui al baño a prepararme para acostarme y dormir. </p><p>Cuando salí del baño y me acosté en la cama, miré a Derek acomodando el sillón para dormir ahí.</p><p>— ¿Qué haces? — pregunté confundida. </p><p>— Estamos peleados, así que es mejor que duerma aquí — fruncí el ceño.</p><p>— Nunca has hecho eso. </p><p>— Hay una primera vez para todo — rodé los ojos y me tumbé contra la almohada, no tenía ánimos de discutir de nuevo.</p><p>Pasaron las horas, y no podía conciliar el sueño. Sin Derek a mi lado en la cama, me sentía vacía e incómoda. </p><p>Estaba segura que había algo más ocurriéndole a Derek, era extraño que no quisiera dormir conmigo a pesar de estar peleados. Me levanté y me acerqué lentamente al sillón donde Derek estaba profundamente dormido. Pude ver un poco de su sangre en su camisa, y cuando estaba a punto de levantarle la camisa para inspeccionar la herida, Derek abrió los ojos y tomó mis manos. </p><p>— Pensé que estabas dormido — susurré.</p><p>— ¿Qué intentabas hacer?</p><p>— Ver tu herida ¿cuándo te la hiciste y por qué no ha cerrado? — Derek suspiró y soltó suavemente mis manos.</p><p>— Fue una herida de cuando peleamos contra Los Coyotes. Cuando moriste, me di cuenta que mis heridas no se cerraban ni se curaban, no puedo transformarme y no siento tanta fuerza como antes. Básicamente, he perdido todas mis habilidades de lobo y de alfa. </p><p>— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? </p><p>— No quería preocuparte.</p><p>— Bueno, ahora estoy preocupada. Levántate, voy a vendarte la herida y enseñarte algo  — Derek obedeció y se levantó. </p><p>Nos dirigimos al comedor, saqué el botiquín y con cuidado vendé el abdomen de Derek donde se encontraba la herida. </p><p>— ¿Qué quieres enseñarme? — preguntó, y en ese momento, saqué una pistola —. ¿Desde cuándo tienes eso?</p><p>— Desde que me uní a Las Calaveras, la he guardado desde siempre. Nunca me deshice de ella, porque sabía que en algún momento podría ser útil. Ahora que no tienes tus habilidades, tienes que aprender a defenderte de otras maneras — Derek negó con la cabeza. </p><p>— No me gustan las pistolas.</p><p>— ¿Y crees que a mí sí? Toma — le di la pistola y Derek la sostuvo cuidadosamente —. Apúntame.</p><p>— ¿Qué?</p><p>— Apúntame, con firmeza — Derek soltó un bufido y apunto. En cuestión de segundos, logré quitarle la pistola. </p><p>— Oye, no sabía que ibas a hacer eso, no estaba listo — reí por lo bajo y de nuevo le di la pistola.</p><p>— Prepárate — Derek volvió a apuntar, y yo volví a quitársela rápidamente.</p><p>— Otra vez, tampoco estaba listo.</p><p>— Puedo hacer esto toda la noche, pero lo que quiero enseñarte, es que no es sólo apuntar y disparar, es también analizar a tu enemigo y sus movimientos, para evitar que te quiten la pistola y te quedes indefenso. </p><p>— Vaya, ahora entiendo. Quiero intentarlo otra vez hasta lograrlo — sonreí y le entregué la pistola. Derek apuntó, y antes de que pudiera quitársela tomó mi rostro con su mano libre y me besó profundamente. Fue inevitable no continuar besándolo, hasta que entonces sentí la pistola en mi abdomen.</p><p>— Eso es trampa — susurré contra sus labios. </p><p>— No, hice exactamente lo que me dijiste. Te analicé y analicé tus movimientos para así encontrar la distracción perfecta — Derek dejó la pistola a un lado sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Nuestros labios no pudieron mantenerse separados por mucho tiempo, volvimos a besarnos apasionadamente. Derek levantó mi cuerpo y me colocó sobre la mesa, atacando mi cuello, mis labios y mi rostro. Le quité la camisa y lo acerqué más a mí, besando y tocando cada parte de su cuerpo.</p><p>Y continuamos así el resto de la noche.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. El futuro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Derek's P.O.V</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>Nuestros cuerpos desnudos yacían debajo de las sábanas, nuestros rostros se encontraban con grandes sonrisas y nuestros corazones latían a la par. </p><p>— Tu herida cerró — dijo Viviana con voz baja, revisando la venda.</p><p>— Eso lo comprueba. </p><p>— ¿Comprueba qué cosa?</p><p>— Necesitaba tenerte de vuelta para recuperar mi fuerza, para recuperar mis habilidades. Mi vida eres tú; y sin ti, no tiene sentido tener habilidades extraordinarias si no tengo razones para luchar — Viviana me miró con ojos de amor y acarició mi cabello.</p><p>— Te amo.</p><p>— Yo te amo más — respondí besando suavemente sus labios. </p><p>Todo volvió a la normalidad, pero una normalidad más feliz, llena de vida y emoción. Cada día la manada entera salía a buscar una nueva aventura, aunque también podíamos quedarnos en casa pasándola bien con juegos de mesa, charlando y riendo. Los fines de semana salíamos de fiesta, y a pesar de yo no ser muy fan de las fiestas, los antros y los bares, comencé a disfrutarlas. Si Viviana estaba feliz, yo también estaba feliz, sin importar el lugar y el momento.</p><p>— Hay que jugar verdad o shot — dijo Melanie trayendo más shots de tequila a nuestra mesa.</p><p>— No creo que sea buena idea — respondió Marla.</p><p>— Todas las ideas de Melanie son buenas ideas ¡hay que jugar! — gritó Viviana entre la música haciéndome reír. </p><p>— Bien, yo empiezo — dijo Dylan —. Noah ¿a quién de nosotros los chicos besarías? — fue inevitable no carcajear.</p><p>— Melanie, por favor no me golpees, pero no tendría problema alguno en besar a John.</p><p>— Creo que yo me tomaré el shot — respondió Melanie, los demás continuamos riendo.</p><p>— John ¿me besarías? — preguntó Noah, y la respuesta de John fue tomarse el shot junto a Melanie.</p><p>— ¡Oye! ¡Tenías que responder! — se quejó Sebastian. </p><p>— El juego se llama verdad o shot, yo decido si responder o tomarme el trago. </p><p>— Bien, lo que digas. Viviana, si Derek en este momento te pidiera matrimonio ¿le dirías que sí? — por alguna razón, la pregunta de Sebastian me puso nervioso.</p><p>— ¡Claro que sí! — respondió Viviana en cuestión de segundos —. Desde el primer momento he sido la señora Hale y todos lo sabemos, es cuestión de Derek de hacerlo oficial.</p><p>— ¿Por qué es cuestión mía? — cuestioné.</p><p>— Porque eres tú quien debe poner el anillo en mi dedo — reí por lo bajo, tratando de contener los nervios —. Derek ¿ves un futuro conmigo? — y mi respuesta, fue un shot, a lo que todos se quedaron callados.</p><p>— ¿Qué les parece si cambiamos de juego? — dije para tratar de aliviar la tensión. </p><p>Ahora entendía mi problema.</p><p>Le temía al futuro.</p><hr/><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Viviana's P.O.V</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>Los siguientes días traté de actuar con normalidad, pero lo que ocurrió durante esa noche no se me olvidaba, no estaba tan borracha para olvidarlo. Tal vez era sólo un juego, tal vez sólo tomé a Derek por sorpresa, pero no pude evitar sentir un poco de inseguridad.</p><p>¿Y sí Derek realmente no ve un futuro conmigo? ¿Y sí después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ya se ha dado cuenta que nuestra relación está destinada a fallar? ¿Acaso no estamos destinados a estar juntos luego de tantos obstáculos? </p><p>— Derek ¿podemos hablar? — le pregunté a Derek una noche, cuando ya no podía más con estos sentimientos y pensamientos negativos. </p><p>— Claro ¿qué ocurre amor? — me senté a su lado en el sillón. </p><p>— Creo que sabes perfectamente lo que ocurre — Derek me miró y soltó un suspiro.</p><p>— Es sobre lo que pasó cuando jugábamos verdad o shot ¿cierto? — asentí. </p><p>— No respondiste la pregunta, y sé que no estabas obligado a responder pero... realmente me gustaría saber la respuesta, me gustaría saber que es lo que sientes respecto a nosotros y a nuestro futuro.</p><p>— Te amo, eso lo sabes. </p><p>— Claro que lo sé Derek, lo siento cada día. Lo que quiero saber es ¿crees que tengamos un futuro juntos? — Derek bajó la mirada, y negó.</p><p>— No, no creo que tengamos un futuro juntos, Viviana, no por nada el destino ha intentado separarnos más veces de las que puedo contar — mi corazón se rompió y lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.</p><p>— Pero a pesar de que intenten separarnos, seguimos aquí, seguimos juntos. Derek, soy capaz de luchar las veces necesarias y de pasar por millones de obstáculos para estar contigo — tomé su mano suavemente —. Mírame, dime a los ojos que enserio no ves un futuro conmigo — Derek levantó la cabeza.</p><p>— Lo lamento, Viviana — respondió entre lágrimas.</p><p>— Luego de todo lo que hemos vivido — dije con un sollozo —. Mejor me hubiera quedado muerta. </p><p>— No, no digas eso. Mereces algo mejor, una vida mejor, una vida que yo no te puedo dar. </p><p>— No puedes porque no quieres — Derek no dijo nada más, se quedó en completo silencio —. Si no ves un futuro conmigo ¿qué pasa ahora?</p><p>— Creo que es evidente — se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, no quería decirlo.</p><p>— ¿Lo nuestro se acabó? — Derek asintió levemente, sin poder mirarme. Me levanté, limpiándome las lágrimas y tratando de no sollozar más —. Empacaré mis cosas y me iré mañana por la mañana — pensé que me perseguiría, pensé que me tomaría de la mano y me detendría, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras; pero no sucedió.</p><p>Y con eso confirmé que lo nuestro, terminó.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Corazones rotos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Advertencia: Escena +18</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regresar a mi antiguo departamento, era regresar a mi antigua vida, una vida que a decir verdad; no me fascinaba. </p><p>Me encerré completamente en mi mundo, comiendo helado, mirando viejas fotografías y recordando momentos mientras lloraba sin parar. </p><p>— Te ves miserable — dijo Melanie entrando al departamento de golpe. </p><p>— ¡Melanie! No digas eso — la regañó Marla —. Acaba de terminar una relación de 3 años ¿cómo crees que se siente?</p><p>— Me veo y me siento miserable — dije metiéndome a la boca una cucharada de helado de fresa —. De seguro Derek debe estar de maravilla sin mí. </p><p>— De hecho no, los chicos dicen que volvió a ser el alfa frío y duro de antes, y no es agradable — respondió Marla. </p><p>— Todos podemos sentir su tristeza y su corazón roto, pero el muy idiota decidió dejarte ir, sigo sin entender como pudo hacerlo — se quejó Melanie, y fue inevitable no soltarme a llorar. </p><p>— Yo tampoco entiendo como pudo hacerlo, luego de tantas cosas que pasamos juntos, tantos obstáculos que al final fueron en vano, porque Derek decidió rendirse.</p><p>— Ven aquí — Marla me abrazó, y Melanie no tardó en unirse al abrazo. </p><p>— Tengo el corazón tan roto, que no sé como voy a sobrevivir — dije entre sollozos. </p><p>— No digas eso, porque vas a sobrevivir ¿y sabes por qué? Porque eres fuerte, porque desde el momento que te conocí, pude ver en ti grandeza y poder. No necesitas a Derek, no necesitas a ningún hombre para seguir adelante. Esta ruptura dolerá por mucho tiempo, tu amor hacia Derek no se irá de la noche a la mañana, porque un amor así nunca muere, pero vas a estar bien. Sigues siendo una alfa natural, sigues siendo Viviana González, puedes con esto y más — las palabras de Melanie eran justo lo que necesitaba, y por primera vez después de varios días, sonreí.</p><p>Suficiente tristeza, era hora de volver a levantarme.</p><p>Me tomé una larga ducha, arreglé mi cabello, me puse mi mejor ropa y maquillé mi rostro como si no hubiera derramado ni una lágrima. </p><p>— Tienes razón Melanie, puedo con esto y más — dije saliendo del baño con mi mejor sonrisa. Melanie y Marla me miraron de arriba abajo y sonrieron orgullosas. </p><p>— Esa es nuestra chica — comentó Marla.</p><p>Nos dirigimos al edificio; por lo que me comentaron, algunos cazadores habían vuelto al bosque, y teníamos que lidiar con ellos antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.</p><p>Al llegar, justo otra chica iba saliendo del edificio.</p><p>— Hola ¿cómo te llamas? — preguntó Melanie tratando de mantenerse amable. </p><p>— ¡Hola! Soy Penélope, amiga de Derek ¿ustedes viven aquí con los chicos? — ¿desde cuando Derek tenía más amigas?</p><p>— Así es — respondió Marla.</p><p>— Un gusto en conocerlas, sólo vine aquí a dejarle su chaqueta a Derek, permiso — Penélope subió a su auto y se fue. </p><p>— Viviana, no te alteres — dijo Marla tomando mi mano. </p><p>— No pienso hacerlo — y manteniéndome firme, entré al edificio.</p><p>— El plan entonces es asustar a los cazadores, tratar de causar el menos daño posible, pero el suficiente para que se alejen — escuché a Derek decir. </p><p>— No pensaban divertirse sin mí ¿verdad? — interrumpí caminando hacia los chicos. Se dieron la vuelta y me miraron con la boca abierta, la mirada de Derek fue la que más disfruté —. ¿Por qué se ven tan sorprendidos? Les recuerdo que sigo siendo la alfa. </p><p>— Te desapareciste por varios días, pensamos que estarías indispuesta — dijo John, reí por lo bajo.</p><p>— Un corazón roto no es impedimento para cumplir con mis deberes. Bien, Marla y Melanie ya me pusieron al tanto ¿planean atacar a los cazadores esta noche? — Derek tragó saliva y asintió, mi presencia lo ponía nervioso.</p><p>— Exacto, pretendemos asustarlos solamente, son cazadores que recién están entrenando.</p><p>— Me parece bien. Creo que si nos dividimos y los atacamos por distintos lados, se asustarían más, no sabrían que hacer y terminarían huyendo. </p><p>— Buena idea, hay que formar equipos.</p><p>— Yo voy con Marla, Andrew también puede ir con nosotras — dijo Melanie. </p><p>— John y yo iremos juntos — agregó Noah.</p><p>— Y yo voy con Sebastian — añadió Dylan. Derek y yo nos miramos, sólo quedábamos nosotros. </p><p>— Yo puedo ir con Noah y John, Derek puede ir con Sebastian y Dylan.</p><p>— Es mejor que los alfas nos mantengamos juntos ¿no crees? — intervino Derek, lo fulminé con la mirada —. Dos alfas son mejor que uno — rodé los ojos y solté un bufido. </p><p>— Bien, lo que digas. </p><p>Esto no saldrá bien. </p><hr/><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Derek's P.O.V</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>Sabía que Viviana no la estaba pasando bien, y yo tampoco, pero trataba de ocultarlo. Verla de vuelta, mostrándose tan bien y más fuerte que nunca, me puso a pensar si realmente había tomado la mejor decisión. Lo único que quería era protegerla, que tuviera una mejor vida, y a pesar de ya no estar juntos; me encargaría de ello.</p><p>La manada se dirigió al bosque, al llegar cada quien se separó con sus respectivos equipos. Viviana y yo nos encontrábamos solos, caminando por el oscuro bosque en silencio, buscando alguna señal de los cazadores novatos.</p><p>— Me gusta tu nuevo estilo, te hace ver más ruda — dije para tratar de romper el incómodo silencio.</p><p>— Gracias — respondió de manera cortante. </p><p>— Entiendo que estés molesta por la decisión que tomé, pero era lo mejor para ambos. </p><p>— ¿Mejor para ambos o mejor para ti? — preferí no hablar más, sólo empeoraba las cosas. Viviana estaba con el corazón roto, y saber que estaba así por mi culpa, rompía mi corazón aún más —. Creo que los cazadores decidieron no salir hoy — dijo luego de un largo rato.</p><p>— Tal vez los demás hayan tenido más suerte — Viviana negó con la cabeza. </p><p>— No lo creo, ya hubiéramos escuchado algo — seguimos caminando sin rumbo alguno —. Me topé con tu amiga Penélope antes de llegar — mi corazón dio un salto.</p><p>— ¿Enserio?</p><p>— Sí, dijo que había ido a dejarte tu chaqueta. </p><p>— Ah sí, se la presté ayer — inmediatamente sentí sus celos. </p><p>— Y... ¿es sólo tu amiga? — no pude evitar reír. </p><p>— Sí Viviana, solamente es mi amiga. Nos conocimos una noche en un bar, y comenzamos a salir para conocernos más, como amigos.</p><p>— Wow, Derek Hale haciendo amigos, eso no se ve todos los días. </p><p>— ¿Acaso estás celosa?</p><p>— No, claro que no — no podía negarlo, Viviana se veía malditamente sexy cuando estaba celosa. Me detuve y ella también se detuvo, involuntariamente se recargó sobre un árbol y yo me coloqué frente a ella. </p><p>— Tranquila, no hay razón para sentir celos, tú eres más sexy — metí mi mano debajo de su pantalón y soltó un leve gemido —. Tus gemidos también son más sexys — Viviana se mordió el labio.</p><p>— Ven acá — dijo mostrando sus ojos rojos. No lo dude más, la besé profunda y apasionadamente, metiendo mis manos debajo de sus prendas. Bajé sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior bruscamente, volteando su cuerpo y entrando en ella —. Derek — gimió mi nombre, provocándome aún más. La tomé del cabello y besé su cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo. Volví a voltearla, quedando ambos frente a frente, la besé y coloqué sus piernas alrededor de mí para entrar en ella con más fuerza y pasión. El árbol parecía que iba a caerse, y Viviana no paraba de gemir. </p><p>Y la luna volvió a ser testigo de nuestro amor. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Olvidar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Viviana's P.O.V</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>Para el final de la noche, ningún cazador se apareció en el bosque. </p><p>— Tal vez los espantaron tus ruidos — dijo Noah cuando nos dirigimos de vuelta a la camioneta, le di un golpe y él comenzó a reír —. ¡Oye! Fue una buena estrategia, el propósito era asustarlos.</p><p>— ¿Qué te parece si olvidas lo que sea que escuchaste?</p><p>— Lo que usted diga alfa — en el trayecto de vuelta, Derek y yo no hablamos en absoluto, pero si compartimos unas cuantas miradas. Creo que ninguno de los dos sabía con exactitud lo que sentíamos, no sabíamos porque sucedió lo que sucedió en el bosque; pero a decir verdad, no me arrepentía.</p><p>O eso pensaba. </p><p>Pasaron un par de días, todo estaba bajo control y los cazadores novatos no volvieron a aparecerse. Me tomé estos días para enfocarme en mí misma y pensar seriamente en mi futuro, un futuro que ahora mismo parecía muy incierto. Sin Derek, todo era incierto. </p><p>Lo extrañaba, bastante, eso no lo podía negar. Extrañaba despertar y sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí, extrañaba sus besos y sus palabras, simplemente extrañaba estar con él. Derek Hale era el amor de mi vida, y sería difícil superarlo.</p><p>Tenía que hablar con él, teníamos que hablar sobre lo que sucedió en el bosque; porque no creo que haya sido una simple tentación, pude sentir algo más ahí. Me dirigí al edificio y al entrar, estaban todos menos Derek.</p><p>— ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? — dije con la mejor actitud posible. </p><p>— Hey, no esperábamos verte — se acercó Melanie con una sonrisa para abrazarme. </p><p>— Estamos bien, aunque es un poco raro no tenerte cerca — respondió Andrew. Además de extrañar a Derek, también extrañaba a mi manada, a mi familia. </p><p>— Lo sé, pero espero que eso cambie pronto ¿dónde está Derek? — nadie dijo nada, todos bajaron la mirada o la desviaron —. ¿Qué ocurre? — en ese instante, pude escuchar el auto de Derek afuera.</p><p>— ¡Viviana espera! — gritó Dylan tratando de detenerme, pero ya era demasiado tarde.</p><p>Me asomé por la ventana, y pude ver a Derek con Penélope saliendo del auto. Derek le sonreía como solía sonreírme a mí, y no tardó mucho en tomarla del rostro y besarla. </p><p>Con el corazón hecho pedazos, me di la vuelta.</p><p>— ¿Por qué no querían que supiera? — pregunté con la voz entre cortada. </p><p>— Ya estabas muy lastimada, no queríamos que sufrieras más — contestó Sebastian, negué con la cabeza y me limpié las lágrimas.</p><p>— Pues ya estoy sufriendo. Como me gustaría volver a tener amnesia, y olvidar todo — inmediatamente caminé hacia la puerta, y justo en ese momento Derek la abrió. </p><p>— ¿Viviana? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás llorando?</p><p>— No es nada que te incumba — quise salir, pero Derek me tomó del brazo y me miró con preocupación. </p><p>— Viviana...</p><p>— ¿Todo bien? — intervino Penélope acercándose a nosotros. </p><p>— Todo perfecto — me solté del agarre de Derek y me alejé sin mirar atrás. </p><p>No podía odiar a Derek, ni siquiera podía odiar a Penélope. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada, fue Derek quien tomó la decisión de estar con ella y superarme fácilmente; y a pesar de que él fuera el culpable, no podía odiarlo.</p><p>Irónico ¿no? Que la persona que te salvó, que la persona que reparó tu corazón, sea también la persona capaz de romperlo en mil pedazos. </p><hr/><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Derek's P.O.V</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>En el tiempo que estuve con Penélope, estuve pensando constantemente en Viviana. Se había ido en lágrimas y no fui capaz de detenerla y aliviar su dolor.</p><p>¿Pero cómo lo haría? Si después de todo, yo era el causante de ese dolor. </p><p>Cuando Penélope se fue a su casa, la manada entera se dirigió molesta hacia mí, el más molesto era Noah.</p><p>— ¿Cómo pudiste? Le juraste amor eterno, todos aquí hemos sido testigos del amor que se tienen ¿y decides tirarlo todo por la borda? ¡¿Por qué mierda harías algo así?! </p><p>— Terminé con ella para que pudiera tener una vida mejor ¡murió en mis brazos! Y no quiero pasar por eso de nuevo, no quiero que ella vuelva a pasar por eso. </p><p>— ¡Derek! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta?! — gritó Andrew —. Son mates, están más a salvo juntos; y aunque no lo fueran, la mejor manera de proteger a alguien que amas es estando a su lado, no alejándola y lastimándola. </p><p>— Viviana te ha dicho infinitas veces que es capaz de pasar por cualquier obstáculo por ti, por nosotros — replicó John. </p><p>— ¿Por qué crees que siguió aquí a pesar de todo? ¿Por qué crees que siguió a tu lado? ¡Porque te ama! ¿Y qué decides hacer? Alejarla — agregó Dylan.</p><p>— Y lo peor de todo, es que te largaste con la primera chica que encontraste ¿qué? ¿A ella no la quieres proteger y dar una vida mejor? Claro, no la amas, Penélope es sólo una distracción — Noah se colocó frente a mí, enfrentándose completamente. </p><p>— Tampoco voy a dejar que me escupas toda mi mierda en la cara — dije molesto.</p><p>— ¿Te duele la verdad?</p><p>— ¡Suficiente! — gritaron Marla y Melanie al unísono.</p><p>— Solamente diré una cosa, Derek — susurró Noah —. No voy a dejar que vuelvas a lastimar a mi mejor amiga — y dicho eso, se fue a su habitación. </p><p>Poco a poco los demás se fueron, dejándome solo. </p><p>Me lo merecía. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Seguir adelante</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Viviana's P.O.V</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>Un mes y medio pasó, un mes y medio me tomó para poder volver a levantarme, para poder salir adelante sin Derek. </p><p>Mantuve muy poco contacto con la manada, porque cada vez que los veía era inevitable no presenciar el aroma de Derek en ellos. Melanie y Marla me visitaban de vez en cuando, pero me tomé este tiempo para reconectarme con la yo humana, con la yo antes de Derek. </p><p>— Disculpa ¿este asiento está ocupado? — me preguntó alguien acercándose a mí. Me encontraba en un café cerca de mi departamento, suelo pasar todas las mañanas aquí. </p><p>— Yo a ti te conozco, vienes aquí muy seguido. </p><p>— ¿Acaso me stalkeas? — solté una carcajada. </p><p>— Estoy aquí todo el tiempo, es difícil olvidar un rostro.</p><p>— Ahora que lo mencionas, yo no he podido olvidar tu rostro, y quise usar la excusa del asiento para preguntarte tu nombre — sonreí de mejilla a mejilla.</p><p>— Soy Viviana.</p><p>— Liam, un placer conocerte al fin.</p><p>Y fue así como Liam se volvió parte de mi rutina. Cada mañana, ambos charlábamos y reíamos mientras tomábamos café, luego pasamos de estar cada mañana juntos a estar cada tarde juntos, y no tardamos mucho en pasar el rato también por las noches.  </p><p>— Buenos días — dije una mañana depositando un beso en la mejilla de Liam. </p><p>— ¿Quién es Derek? — preguntó, y mi corazón dio un salto. </p><p>— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?</p><p>— Mencionas mucho su nombre cuando estás dormida ¿sueñas con otros hombres mientras estoy dormido a tu lado? — Liam se miraba muy molesto. </p><p>— Es un viejo amigo mío, es pasado. </p><p>— ¿Qué clase de amigo?</p><p>— Eso no es de tu incumbencia, es pasado, así que no te debe de afectar. </p><p>— Me afecta que sueñes con él. </p><p>— ¿Pero con quién estoy? ¿Contigo o con él?</p><p>— Conmigo, pero que sueñes con ese tal Derek, significa que quieres estar con él. </p><p>— ¿Ahora interpretas los sueños?</p><p>— No quiero discutir más — dicho eso, con molestia se levantó de la cama y se encerró en el baño.</p><p>Es cierto que he soñado con Derek, de alguna manera u otra sigue logrando tener un efecto en mí a pesar de que estemos separados. Quería a Liam, pero no se comparaba con lo que sentía por Derek, sentimiento que no se ha desvanecido del todo.</p><p>Liam y yo logramos reconciliarnos, y decidimos ir a cenar por la noche. Marla me llamó para decirme que la manada me necesitaba, al parecer los cazadores novatos habían vuelto, así que antes de ir al restaurante me dirigí al edificio.</p><p>Me mantuve fuerte y firme, no había visto a Derek por más de un mes, no sabía como iba a reaccionar o que iba a sentir. </p><p>— Damn, esta nueva Viviana me gusta — dijo Noah cuando entré por la puerta. </p><p>— ¡Te cortaste el cabello! — gritó Dylan emocionado.</p><p>— ¿Has hecho ejercicio? Tus piernas se ven fabulosas — comentó Sebastian haciéndome reír. </p><p>— ¿Acaso Viviana González tiene una cita? — preguntó Andrew alzando las cejas. </p><p>— Tal vez — respondí con una sonrisa acercándome a ellos. Derek no decía nada, pero su mirada lo decía todo. </p><p>— ¿A dónde vas?— cuestionó, lo miré a los ojos. </p><p>— A una cena. </p><p>— Bien, entonces terminemos con esto para que puedas irte — los celos de Derek fueron bastante notorios, no pude evitar reír por lo bajo.</p><p>— Los cazadores siguen entrenando en el bosque, pero también los hemos visto por Beacon Hills haciendo rutinas de ejercicio — explicó John. </p><p>— Se están poniendo en forma — agregó Melanie.</p><p>— ¿Qué sugieren que hagamos? La última vez nuestro plan de asustarlos no funcionó porque ni siquiera fueron al bosque. </p><p>— Dylan y yo fuimos a revisar múltiples veces, y encontramos una especie de sensores para lobos — dijo Sebastian.</p><p>— Los sensores están conectados a los celulares de los cazadores, ellos reciben una señal e inmediatamente van a atacar. Es una estrategia muy buena, considerando que son cazadores jóvenes y más actualizados que nunca, nosotros debemos de actualizarnos también — agregó Marla.</p><p>— Estaba pensando en hacer nuestros propios sensores, e incluso instalar micro cámaras para estar al tanto, pero quería consultarlo contigo primero — continuó Derek. A pesar de todo, me seguía tomando en cuenta, seguía pensando en mí; y yo seguía pensando en él.</p><p>— ¿Quién puede hacer todo eso? —pregunté. </p><p>— Marla y yo podemos — respondió Andrew. </p><p>— Bien, háganlo entonces, entre más pronto posible mejor. Cuando todo esté listo, una noche uno de nosotros puede ir al bosque, los sensores de los cazadores enviaran la señal y nosotros podremos monitorear sus movimientos desde aquí, llegando y atacando más rápido.</p><p>— Buena idea — dijo Derek, sintiéndolo más cerca de mí —. Creo que eso es todo, no hay nada más que discutir. </p><p>— Descansen chicos, manténganme al tanto — me despedí con una sonrisa. </p><p>— Viviana — me llamó Derek por mi nombre antes de salir —. Suerte en tu cita, y si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarnos; o en llamarme a mí. Quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo, seguimos siendo una manada, amigos y familia. Nunca olvides eso ¿okay? — asentí con la cabeza. </p><p>— Gracias Derek. Lamento tanto como resultaron las cosas las últimas veces que nos vimos, tú seguiste adelante y yo estoy haciendo lo mismo, nunca debí juzgarte por ello o actuar como la víctima. </p><p>— No hay de que disculparse — conectamos miradas por varios segundos, hasta que finalmente tomé el valor de abrazarlo.</p><p>Y ese abrazo, fue como volver a casa. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Destinados</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Más tiempo pasó, y mi corazón roto poco a poco fue sanando, permitiéndome volver a amar. </p><p>Liam y yo estábamos mejor que nunca, nuestra relación iba avanzando para bien. Respecto a la manada, empecé a frecuentarlos como antes, ya podía ver a Derek sin rencor alguno. Él seguía con Penélope y yo con Liam, ambos éramos felices en nuestro propio camino; eso era lo que más importaba. </p><p>— Liam cariño ¿puedes regresarme la llamada cuando escuches esto? Necesito saber que hace falta en la alacena, por favor — dije a través del celular mientras iba caminando una noche por Beacon Hills. Tenía planeado pasar por la tienda antes de volver a casa, pero Liam nunca me devolvió la llamada. </p><p>Y cuando entré al departamento, supe la razón. </p><p>— ¡Viviana! — gritó Liam cuando me vio entrar, la chica a su lado se cubrió rápidamente.</p><p>— ¿En mi propio departamento? ¿Es enserio? — reclamé sintiendo la furia recorrer por mi cuerpo.</p><p>— No pensé que fueras a regresar tan pronto...</p><p>— Te llamé, pero ahora veo porque no contestaste.</p><p>— Lo lamento mucho, yo no sabía que este era tu departamento y mucho menos que Liam tenía novia, nunca lo mencionó — dijo apenada la chica. </p><p>— Sólo sal de aquí, por favor — se puso su ropa y se fue del departamento a toda velocidad, dejándome a solas con Liam quien avergonzado comenzó a vestirse. </p><p>— Ella...</p><p>— No quiero saber quien es, no me interesa — interrumpí —. El problema es contigo, no con ella, eres tú quien está en una relación; o estaba, porque lo nuestro terminó.</p><p>— No Viviana, por favor no me hagas esto, yo te quiero. </p><p>— ¿Qué tanto me debes de querer cómo para que me seas infiel en mi propio sillón? Te di mi confianza, te di absolutamente todo, y mira como me lo pagas.</p><p>— No sé que me sucedió, pero lo que menos quería era lastimarte. Dame una oportunidad, te lo recompensaré — negué con la cabeza. </p><p>— Quiero que tomes tus cosas y te largues, ahora.</p><p>— Amor...</p><p>— No me llames amor ¡lárgate! — en mis venas, podía sentir que en cualquier momento me iba a transformar, que iba a explotar. </p><p>Rendido, Liam obedeció y tomó sus cosas para salir por la puerta y no regresar jamás. </p><p>Cuando se fue, inmediatamente caí de rodillas entre lágrimas, con el corazón completamente roto y mi confianza traicionada. Me levanté minutos después para limpiarme las lágrimas, salir y dirigirme al edificio. Ahora mismo necesitaba hablar con Marla y Melanie, no podía lidiar con esto sola. </p><p>Estaba lloviendo, así que toqué la puerta empapada por fuera y destrozada por dentro. Derek abrió la puerta, sorprendido de verme. </p><p>— ¿Viviana? </p><p>— ¿Están Marla y Melanie? </p><p>— Salieron a una cita doble con Andrew y Noah — solté un suspiro.</p><p>— Cuando vuelvan ¿puedes decirles que las estaba buscando? Por favor — me di la vuelta lista para irme, pero Derek me detuvo.</p><p>— Oye, no pienso dejarte ir así, estás toda empapada; y es evidente que algo te ocurrió — más lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, ocultándose entre las gotas de lluvia.</p><p>— ¿Puedo pasar? — pregunté con la voz cortada. </p><p>— No necesitas preguntar, pasa — entré y Derek me llevó a su piso, hizo que me sentara en el sillón mientras él buscaba una toalla para secarme —. ¿Quieres té? ¿Café? Lo que sea que necesites, pídelo — dijo cubriéndome con una toalla y limpiándome las lágrimas.</p><p>— Gracias, pero sólo necesito a alguien con quien hablar. </p><p>— Soy todo oídos — tomé un profundo respiro y me preparé para hablar. </p><p>— Tenía una relación con un chico llamado Liam. Desde que lo conocí, pude darme cuenta que era muy atento, muy lindo, justo lo que quería. Poco a poco, los sentimientos salieron a flote y empezamos a ser algo más que amigos. Todo parecía ir bien, pero hoy todo cambió cuando regresé a mi departamento y lo encontré con otra chica — decirlo y recordarlo, me provocaba un nudo en la garganta. </p><p>— Maldito infeliz — dijo Derek por lo bajo.</p><p>— Le di toda mi confianza, y sin remordimiento alguno me traicionó. No sé si hice algo mal, no sé si no fui suficiente para él, simplemente no sé que ocurrió. </p><p>— No digas eso, nunca digas que no eres suficiente porque lo eres, él no te supo valorar, pero nada de esto es tu culpa. Eres maravillosa, tienes un gran corazón, eres la mejor persona con la que alguien puede estar, cualquiera que te tenga en su vida es muy afortunado y lo digo por experiencia. Merecías algo mejor que un imbécil que fue capaz de engañarte en tu propio departamento, y algo mejor que un imbécil que por miedo; tomó la peor decisión, la decisión de dejarte ir — bajé la cabeza al sentir mis ojos humedeciéndose de nuevo —. Penélope y yo terminamos — inmediatamente levanté la mirada.</p><p>— Oh, Derek...realmente lo siento.</p><p>— No te preocupes, fui yo quien terminó la relación, era lo correcto — fruncí el ceño.</p><p>— ¿Por qué harías eso?</p><p>— Porque no podía estar con alguien sólo porque no puedo estar con la persona que realmente amo — mis labios comenzaron a temblar.</p><p>— Tal vez nuestras relaciones no funcionen porque... tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos — Derek suspiró.</p><p>— Tal vez. </p><p>Una hora después cuando la lluvia se calmó, Derek me llevó a casa. </p><p>Aunque en realidad, a pesar de que viví en este departamento por mucho tiempo, no podía llamar a este lugar mi hogar. </p><p>Porque Derek Hale, era mi hogar. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Luz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Derek's P.O.V</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>No, yo no quería ser como ese idiota que fue capaz de dejar ir a Viviana, de romperle el corazón de una manera imperdonable. Es cierto que quería lo mejor para ella, pero puedo darme cuenta que lo mejor para ambos, es estar juntos. </p><p>Ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer. </p><p>— Hey ¿cómo estás? — le pregunté a Viviana a través del celular. Desde hace dos semanas de lo ocurrido, le he llamado todos los días para saber si estaba bien, me preocupaba bastante. </p><p>— Mejor, más animada. La vida es muy corta como para quedarme sentada llorando por alguien que evidentemente no vale la pena.</p><p>— Esa es mi chica — en mi mente, pude verla sonreír.</p><p>— ¿Sigo siendo tu chica? — reí levemente. </p><p>— Siempre serás mi chica, Viviana González. Oye, quería preguntarte ¿puedes venir esta noche? Tengo algo que mostrarte. </p><p>— ¿De qué se trata?</p><p>— Es una sorpresa. </p><p>— Entonces cuenta conmigo.</p><p>— Nos vemos más tarde.</p><p>Preparé todo antes de la llegada de Viviana, estaba nervioso y emocionado a la vez, quería que todo saliera a la perfección. </p><p>Cuando cayó la noche, pude escuchar a Viviana subir por las escaleras, me coloqué en mi posición y esperé el momento indicado para salir. </p><p>— ¿Derek? ¿Estás aquí? — preguntó mirando alrededor. </p><p>— Hola — dije saliendo de mi escondite con una sonrisa y mis ojos de alfa para iluminar.</p><p>— ¿Soy yo o todo está más oscuro de lo común?</p><p>— Es parte de lo que te quiero mostrar. Esta, es mi vida sin ti, oscura y sin rumbo alguno — caminé hacia uno de los focos de colgaban desde el techo y con un toque, hice que encendiera —. Y esta, es mi vida con cualquier otra chica, una luz pequeña y diminuta. Esta, es mi vida contigo — y como arte de magia, hice que todos los focos se encendieran, iluminando todo el lugar. Con ojos brillantes, Viviana observó alrededor anonadada, podía escuchar su corazón latir a toda velocidad.</p><p>— Esto es bellísimo.</p><p>— Tú eres la luz de mi vida, Viviana, eres la estrella más brillante de mi cielo — me acerqué lentamente hacia ella —. Tomé la peor decisión, creyendo que te estaba protegiendo. La razón por la cual dije que no creía que tuviéramos un futuro juntos, fue por miedo, miedo de volver a perderte, a pasar por ese horrible dolor de nuevo. Este tiempo sin ti, hizo que me diera cuenta que la única forma de protegerte es estar contigo, sin importar los retos, los desafíos y los malos momentos. No sé que nos tiene preparado el futuro, pero estoy completamente seguro de que quiero descubrirlo contigo. No puedo ver un futuro sin ti Viviana, ya no más. Te amé en el pasado, te amo en el presente; y te seguiré amando en el futuro — Viviana estaba sonriendo como nunca había sonreído, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas —. Voy a recompensarte por todo el daño que te hice, y cada día por el resto de mi vida voy a luchar por ti, lucharé para ser el hombre que mereces y darte la vida que mereces. Este, es sólo el primer paso — me arrodillé y saqué de mi bolsillo una pequeña caja, abriéndola ante los ojos de Viviana —. Viviana González ¿quieres casarte conmigo? — un sollozo de felicidad y emoción salió de su boca; y sonriendo entre lágrimas, Viviana asintió.</p><p>— Sí, quiero casarme contigo, Derek Hale — suavemente coloqué el anillo en su dedo, me levanté y unimos nuestros labios, besándonos con amor, dulzura y pasión. </p><p>— Te amo, y nunca volveré a dejarte ir, nunca me separaré de ti — susurré sobre sus labios. </p><p>— Te amo más; y tú lo dijiste, siempre seré tu chica, no importa que — sonreí y acaricié su rostro.</p><p>— Y yo siempre seré tu chico — continuamos el resto de la noche besándonos y demostrando todo nuestro amor, aunque nos costaría más de una vida demostrarlo todo, porque nuestro amor era infinito. En esta vida y en la siguiente, Viviana y yo somos almas gemelas, nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar. </p><p>Quien diría que la chica del taller, es ahora mi prometida. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Visitas inesperadas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Viviana's P.O.V</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>Despertar de nuevo a lado de Derek, pero ahora con un diamante en mi dedo, era la mejor manera de despertar. </p><p>Derek aún tenía los ojos cerrados, con la luz del sol iluminando su rostro, sonreí sintiéndome afortunada de tener a este hombre como prometido. </p><p>— Tenías razón — susurró Derek con voz adormilada. </p><p>— ¿En qué?</p><p>— Estamos destinados a estar juntos. Desde que te vi, una parte de mí sabía que terminarías siendo mi esposa. </p><p>— Y aquí me tienes — respondí admirando mi anillo —. ¿Listo para contarle a la manada? — Derek asintió.</p><p>Luego de desayunar y arreglarnos, bajamos al primer piso. Todos estaban en la sala, y sonrieron alegres al vernos tomados de la mano.</p><p>— ¡Por fin! Ya era hora de que volvieran a estar juntos — dijo Andrew. </p><p>— Les dije que no durarían mucho tiempo separados, son Derek y Viviana después de todo — comentó Marla. </p><p>— Y siempre será así — agregó John.</p><p>— Les tenemos una noticia que los pondrá aún más contentos — dije sonriendo.</p><p>— Creo que sé de que se trata... — dijo Noah, podía escuchar su corazón latiendo de la emoción. Derek y yo compartimos miradas, volví a mirar a la manada y levanté mi mano, enseñando el anillo. </p><p>— Nos vamos a casar — la sala se llenó de gritos, las que más gritaron fueron Marla y Melanie quienes saltaron a abrazarme.</p><p>— ¡Nuestra amiga se va a casar! — exclamó Marla dando brincos de felicidad.</p><p>— Muchas felicidades, realmente merecen estar juntos — comentó Sebastian abrazando a Derek.</p><p>— Ese es mi chico ¡ven acá! — Dylan abrazó a Derek con una gran sonrisa. </p><p>— ¡Los alfas se van a casar! Deja ver el anillo — Noah tomó mi mano —. Te queda divino. </p><p>— Gracias, muchas gracias a todos.</p><p>— ¡Muero de ganas por planear todo! Las decoraciones, el vestido ¡la despedida de soltera! ¡Buscaremos a los strippers perfectos! — gritó Melanie. </p><p>— Viviana no necesita strippers si me tiene a mí — dijo Derek sacando su lado celoso y tomándome de la cintura.</p><p>— Ninguna de ustedes necesita strippers — dijeron Noah y Andrew al unísono.</p><p>— Que aburridos son — se quejó Melanie haciéndonos reír. </p><p>— Creo que Viviana y yo no necesitamos una gran boda de lujo, lo que más importa es que estemos juntos, felices y enamorados — Derek besó mi mejilla y asentí.</p><p>— Lo que más deseo, es simplemente ser tu esposa.</p><p>— Los dos han pasado por una cantidad inmensa de obstáculos, y finamente están en este punto de poder comenzar una vida juntos. Lo que merecen además de estar juntos, es que celebremos su amor a lo grande — comentó Sebastian, todos asintieron.</p><p>— No estaríamos aquí si no fuera por ustedes, nuestra familia — respondió Derek.</p><p>— Espero que nosotros estemos incluidos — intervino una voz desconocida. En la puerta, había una chica muy hermosa y también muy parecida a Derek. A su lado, se encontraba un hombre alto, con facciones similares a las de Derek y la chica.</p><p>— Creo que llegamos justo a tiempo — dijo el hombre.</p><p>— ¿Peter? ¿Cora? — cuestionó Derek.</p><p>Era su tío Peter Hale, y su hermana Cora Hale. </p><hr/><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Derek's P.O.V</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>Llevaba años sin ver a mi hermana menor, había crecido tanto, casi se me escapa una lágrima al observarla de pies a cabeza. Peter seguía igual de joven y fuerte, verlo era como ver a mi madre. </p><p>— ¿Por qué tan sorprendido? — preguntó Cora. </p><p>— No puedo creer que estés aquí  — Cora sonrió y se acercó a mí.</p><p>— Extrañaba a mi hermano mayor — sonreí entre lágrimas y la abracé. </p><p>— ¿No hay abrazo para mí? — dijo Peter, reí e hice que se uniera al abrazo —. Veo que formaste tu propia manada — asentí y dirigí mi mirada hacia los chicos. </p><p>— La nueva manada Hale, mi mayor orgullo. </p><p>— ¿Y dónde está la futura señora Hale? — cuestionó mi hermana menor, Viviana se acercó y tomé su mano suavemente. </p><p>— Peter, Cora, les presento a mi prometida, Viviana González. Viviana, ella es mi hermana Cora, y él es mi tío Peter.</p><p>— Un gusto en conocerlos, Derek me ha contado mucho de ustedes — dijo Viviana. </p><p>— Y nosotros hemos escuchado de ti. Eres tú la mate de Derek, quien lo ayudó a vencer a la mujer que arruinó nuestras vidas — respondió Peter.</p><p>— Ya no tienen que preocuparse de ella, sé que Derek por eso los alejó, pero ahora pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que quieran. Tienen razón, llegaron justo a tiempo para comenzar a planear la boda perfecta, una boda Hale.</p><p>— Me agrada como suena eso — dijo Cora.</p><p>Ahora que toda mi familia estaba completa, no necesitaba nada más. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Eres todo para él</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La manada entera se presentó con Peter y Cora, Cora estaba feliz y orgullosa de que había encontrado una nueva familia, pero Peter no parecía muy contento; sólo aparentaba estarlo. </p><p>— ¿Por qué no me dices que es lo que realmente te ocurre? — le pregunté a Peter en la noche, ambos estábamos solos en la terraza luego de un largo día. </p><p>— Nos hiciste de lado, Derek, no sé porque Cora no está molesta por eso. Después del incendio, lo que tu hermana necesitaba era el apoyo de su hermano mayor, y lo que yo necesitaba de mi sobrino, es que no me dejará solo con toda la culpa. Te largaste y comenzaste una nueva vida sin nosotros, la única familia que te quedaba.</p><p>— Los alejé para protegerlos, todo lo he hecho por ustedes. No podía tenerlos aquí sabiendo que Kate seguía al acecho, tenía que encargarme de ella primero, pero no podía hacerlo solo, por eso formé la manada. Me enamoré en el trayecto, encontré a mi mate, no puedes culparme por ello.</p><p>— Y cuando por fin acabaste con Kate, no te dignaste en llamarnos y en traernos de vuelta a Beacon Hills.</p><p>— ¡Pensé que estaban más felices lejos de aquí! Sólo quería lo mejor para ustedes, hice lo que mi madre hubiera hecho. </p><p>— Tu madre no hubiera arriesgado a su familia por un simple amorío — estuve a nada de explotar contra Peter, pero Cora llegó.</p><p>— ¡Suficiente! — exclamó acercándose a nosotros —. Por fin la familia está reunida, y ustedes deciden pelear. </p><p>— ¿Cuál familia, Cora? Es evidente que tu hermano ya considera a su nueva manada como su familia, más que a nosotros — dichas sus últimas palabras, Peter dio la espalda y se fue. </p><p>— Dale tiempo, todavía no se acostumbra a todo esto de nuevos lobos en su vida, los Hales solemos ser solitarios — dijo Cora.</p><p>— Lo sé mejor que nadie. </p><p>— Pero Viviana realmente te cambio, lo puedo ver en tus ojos. </p><p>— Fue inevitable — respondí —. Cora ¿tú también estás molesta por haberte alejado? — su primera respuesta fue un suspiro.</p><p>— No te lo negaré. Durante los primeros meses lejos de Beacon Hills después de lo sucedido, estaba dolida, molesta, y no dejaba de preguntarme ¿por qué Derek si pudo quedarse y yo no? ¿Es tan grande su culpa? ¿Por qué luego de perder a toda nuestra familia, quiso enviarme lo más lejos posible? Pero entonces recordé a mamá, y me di cuenta que ella hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo. Querías protegerme, detrás de todo ese muro que construiste alrededor de ti cuando perdiste a Paige, cuando dejaste entrar a Kate y terminó traicionándote, estaba ese gran corazón del chico que mamá crio. Viviana derribó ese muro por completo, y nada me hace más feliz que saber que por fin encontraste tu felicidad — sonreí por lo bajo.</p><p>— Lamento tanto no haberte traído de vuelta justo cuando Kate dejó de ser un problema. </p><p>— Derek, no tienes porque disculparte. Habían más riesgos, y solamente querías hacer de este lugar un lugar mejor para nosotros. Te encariñaste de tu manada, te enamoraste profundamente, no hay razón para molestarme. </p><p>— Para Peter si hay razón.</p><p>— Nuestro tío sólo está celoso. Él y tú no crecieron como tío y sobrino, crecieron más como hermanos. Dale tiempo, estará bien.</p><p>Eso esperaba, porque no hay nada peor que un Peter Hale furioso.</p><hr/><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Viviana's P.O.V </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>A media noche cuando todos estaban dormidos, bajé por un vaso de agua a la cocina, y sentada en la barra se encontraba Cora. </p><p>— ¿Estás bien? — pregunté en un susurro.</p><p>— Sí, estoy bien, no podía dormir eso es todo. ¿El edificio entero es de ustedes? — cuestionó Cora mirando alrededor. </p><p>— De Derek mayormente. El piso de abajo es de los chicos y estos dos son de él, aunque yo me adueñé del lugar cuando me pidió que me mudara — Cora sonrió.</p><p>— Te vas a casar con él, todo lo suyo es tuyo ahora. </p><p>— ¿Alguna vez pensaste que tu hermano se terminaría casando? </p><p>— Ni siquiera pensé que volvería a enamorarse, así que en definitiva no me esperaba esto. Derek cambió completamente la noche que perdió a Paige, no volvió a ser el mismo. Kate llegó, se aprovechó de su vulnerabilidad, y de nuevo Derek volvió a cambiar. </p><p>— Ha pasado por tantas cosas en su vida. </p><p>— Pero luego te conoció a ti, y su vida mejoró. </p><p>— ¿Tú crees?</p><p>— Claro que lo creo, es por eso que podía estar lejos sin preocuparme, porque sabía que estaba en buenas manos, feliz con la chica que ama. Eres todo para él, Viviana.</p><p>— Y Derek es todo para mí — dije con una sonrisa. </p><p>— Nuestra familia te hubiera adorado, estoy completamente segura. </p><p>— ¿Cómo era la familia Hale? Siempre me lo he preguntado. </p><p>— Éramos fuertes, poderosos, todo eso gracias a la gran unión que teníamos. Vivíamos juntos en la mansión Hale, estaban nuestros tíos, primos; así que a pesar de la ausencia de nuestro padre, no necesitábamos nada más, teníamos una familia muy grande después de todo. </p><p>— ¿Nunca conocieron a su padre? — Cora negó con la cabeza. </p><p>— Yo fui la última en nacer, la más pequeña, y fue ahí cuando mi padre decidió abandonar la manada. Según mamá, quería ser un lobo solitario — la mirada de Cora era tan parecida a la de Derek, una mirada fuerte, pero con muchos sentimientos si observabas más a profundidad. </p><p>— Lo lamento tanto. Derek, Peter y tú tuvieron un pasado muy difícil, merecen un mejor futuro. </p><p>— Tu boda con mi hermano será el inicio de ese futuro — asentí.</p><p>— Lo será. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Viviendo con los Hale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vivir con más miembros de la familia Hale, era despertar con los quejidos de Peter, bajar y encontrarte con Cora entrenando desde muy temprano, ambos en definitiva eran la versión extrema de Derek.</p><p>— ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse? — preguntó Derek mientras los cuatro desayunábamos. </p><p>— ¿Tan pronto nos quieres fuera de aquí? — respondió Peter. </p><p>— Era una simple pregunta, Peter — Cora y yo compartimos miradas, sabiendo que la clásica pelea entre Peter y Derek no tardaría en comenzar. </p><p>— Nos iremos después de la boda — contestó Cora. </p><p>— ¿Por qué no se mudan de nuevo a Beacon Hills? Yo ya los considero parte de nuestra manada, de nuestra familia — agregué, Peter rio sarcásticamente.</p><p>— Tu "manada" no existiría si no fuera por nosotros, la manada Hale original. </p><p>— Creo que ya sé que es lo que realmente te molesta, Peter — dije dedicándole una mirada dura —. Te molesta que Derek si fue capaz de formar su propia manada, de convertirse en alfa, mientras que tú decidiste ahogarte en la culpabilidad y no hacer nada al respecto. Te molesta que yo, una simple humana, pude convertirme en lobo y en alfa natural. Si tanto odiabas estar alejado de Beacon Hills ¿por qué simplemente no viniste? ¿Tanto necesitabas la llamada y la aprobación de Derek? — Peter se quedó serio, Cora y Derek estaban conteniendo sus risas, al parecer era la primera vez que alguien se le enfrentaba a Peter.</p><p>— Ahora veo porque a Derek le fascinas tanto — rodé los ojos y me levanté.</p><p>— Eres bienvenido a quedarte, si es que puedes lidiar con ello — tomé mi plato, lo lavé y subí a la habitación, escuchando la plática entre los Hale. </p><p>— Entonces ¿mi prometida tiene razón? ¿Todo eso te molesta? — sonreí al escuchar a Derek referirse a mí como su prometida. Pasé de ser su amiga, a ser su novia, y ahora su prometida; y muy pronto sería su esposa.</p><p>— Tal vez. Creo que será divertido vivir aquí con ustedes, Viviana es buena para pelear y discutir, y yo amo las buenas peleas y discusiones. </p><p>— O tal vez cambiaste de opinión porque no quieres dejarte vencer — dijo Cora. </p><p>— Ningún Hale se deja vencer jamás, Cora. </p><p>— Viviana no será una Hale de sangre, pero tiene el carácter, me agrada — sonreí ante las palabras de Cora. </p><p>Minutos después, Derek subió conmigo a la habitación.</p><p>— Debo admitirlo, eso que hiciste fue muy ardiente — solté una carcajada. </p><p>— ¿Poner a tu tío en su lugar fue ardiente? ¿Enserio? — Derek asintió y me tomó de la cintura.</p><p>— Desde que éramos jóvenes, Peter siempre fue celoso, con hambre de poder. Quería mucho a mi mamá, era su hermana después de todo; y a pesar de que ella tenía el poder de alfa que él quería, nunca dejó de apoyarla. Los lobos tienen dos debilidades; pero también son fortalezas. </p><p>— Me imagino que perseguir el poder es una fortaleza, pero a la vez una debilidad si no sabes controlarlo.</p><p>— Exacto, y el amor, el amor de pareja, de familia, toda clase de amor nos impulsa y nos hace fuertes, pero al perder ese amor; todo cambia. </p><p>— Peter perdió el amor de su familia.</p><p>— Sí, ahora sólo le queda la sed y el hambre de poder. </p><p>— Eso puede cambiar, es cuestión de tiempo. Poco a poco se adaptará y se sentirá en casa, en familia con nosotros — Derek sonrió.</p><p>— ¿Aún no te arrepientes? ¿Ahora que estás viviendo con los Hale? — preguntó Derek observando mi anillo, negué con la cabeza. </p><p>— Cada día estoy completamente segura de que quiero una vida contigo, no hay nada que anhele más que ser tu esposa. </p><p>— Y lo serás — dijo besándome profundamente. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Pasado al acecho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Derek's P.O.V</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>Peter desapareció por un par de días, lo cual preocupo a Viviana, pero Cora y yo estábamos más que acostumbrados.</p><p>— Cuando éramos niños, era normal que Peter estuviera ausente, siempre regresaba así que nunca nos preocupo — le expliqué a Viviana. Era medio día y aún no salíamos de la habitación, Viviana se encontraba con mi camisa puesta doblando ropa. </p><p>— ¿Sabes a dónde va? — negué con la cabeza —. Bueno, espero que vuelva pronto, extraño pelear. </p><p>— Peleas con todos ¡hasta conmigo!</p><p>— Pero pelear con Peter es más divertido — reí, y cuando menos me di cuenta, Viviana me había lanzado un pantalón a la cara —. ¿Por qué dejas todo en el suelo? </p><p>— Es tu culpa, la ropa se me cae cuando te veo — respondí sarcásticamente, a lo que Viviana me lanzó otra prenda de ropa.</p><p>Mi camisa, la camisa que traía puesta.</p><p>Ahora, Viviana se encontraba sólo en calzoncillos frente a mí.</p><p>— Y veo que también se te cae la baba — dijo con una sonrisa picarona. </p><p>— Ven acá.</p><p>— Mmm, no — dio vueltas por toda la habitación tratando de provocarme, y lo estaba logrando. Inmediatamente me levanté dispuesto a tomarla y aventarla a la cama, pero entonces corrió hacia la puerta. </p><p>— ¡No puedes escapar del lobo! — Viviana gritó y soltó una carcajada cuando la tomé de la espalda y ambos caímos a la cama, besándonos profundamente y pasando de risas a sonidos de placer. </p><hr/><p>Por la tarde, ya todos estábamos abajo disfrutando de la comida, y justo por la puerta entró Peter. </p><p>— Te dije que iba a volver — le susurró Cora a Viviana en el oído.</p><p>— Y vuelvo con noticias — dijo Peter sentándose en la silla frente a Viviana —. Las Calaveras saben que sigues viva.</p><p>— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamamos todos al unísono, inconscientemente tomé la mano de mi prometida.</p><p>— ¿Cómo lo saben? — pregunté.</p><p>— La razón por lo cual me fui, fue porque me di cuenta que alguien nos estaba vigilando, alguien de Las Calaveras, y no iba a dejar que te hicieran daño a ti o a Cora, tampoco a Viviana, porque sé lo mucho que significa para ti al igual que esta manada. Fui con ellos para exigir respuestas, y Alexandra me las dio. </p><p>— ¿Van a venir por mí?  — cuestionó Viviana, Peter negó.</p><p>— Alexandra es una mujer de palabra, la deuda que tenías con ella ya fue saldada con tu muerte. Reviviste, pero moriste, para Alexandra eso es suficiente — soltamos un suspiro de alivio, pero había algo más.</p><p>— ¿Qué más ocurrió? </p><p>— Al parecer, antes de que yo llegara, habían más personas preguntando por Viviana. </p><p>— ¿Quiénes?</p><p>— Tus padres — respondió Peter, dejando a Viviana helada —. Alexandra les contó todo, les contó que escapaste, que te convertiste en lobo, que moriste pero lograste volver a la vida. </p><p>— Pero ¿por qué después de tantos años, estarían buscándome ahora?</p><p>— No lo sé, esa es toda la información que tengo — la manada entera estaba en shock, y los ojos de Viviana estaban completamente cristalinos de tantas lágrimas acumuladas. </p><p>— No pueden venir, no pueden reclamar su derecho de padres cuando ya hiciste tu propia vida — reclamó Andrew.</p><p>— No dejaremos que te hagan más daño del que te hicieron en su momento — agregó John.</p><p>— Ni siquiera podrán intentarlo — comentó Dylan.</p><p>— No puedo lidiar con esto — interrumpió Viviana, y explotando en lágrimas, subió a toda velocidad a la habitación. </p><p>— Iré con ella — dije mientras me levantaba.</p><p>— ¿No crees que ocupa espacio? Acaba de enterarse que su familia la está buscando — dijo Marla. </p><p>— ¿Su familia? Ellos no son su familia, nosotros lo somos. No dejaré que vuelvan a lastimarla. </p><p>— Ya saben que somos lobos ¿y si intentan algo contra toda la manada? — preguntó Sebastian.</p><p>— No creo que sean capaces de causarle más daño a su hija lastimando a su verdadera familia — respondió Noah.</p><p>— Deberíamos hacer guardias nocturnas, en caso de que quieran venir — sugirió Melanie, y mientras todos discutían las formas de proteger a Viviana, subí a la habitación.</p><p>Mi prometida me necesitaba.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Familias complicadas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Viviana's P.O.V</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>Con lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas, me senté en la orilla de la cama, sollozando y viendo las gotas de mis lágrimas cayendo al suelo. Sentía furia, porque sabía que mis padres interviniendo en mi nueva y mejor vida no era nada bueno. Sentía tristeza, porque tuvieron que pasar bastantes años para que se dignaran a buscar a su hija, me dejaron ir tan fácilmente ¿y ahora qué? ¿Acaso me quieren de vuelta? He pasado por una infinidad de cosas, no necesitaba estar lidiando con mi pasado cuando estoy a punto de iniciar mi futuro con el hombre que amo. </p><p>Derek entró con pasos lentos a la habitación, colocándose de rodillas frente a mí y tomando suavemente mis manos. </p><p>— No dejaré que te vuelvan a lastimar, te lo prometo. </p><p>— No le temo a eso, es sólo que me pregunto ¿por qué? ¿Por qué después de dejarme ir y nunca buscarme, deciden hacerlo justo ahora? Jamás les importe, y tengo el presentimiento de que si me están buscando es por beneficio propio, ahora que saben del poder que tengo como loba. </p><p>— Si vienen por cualquier razón, los enfrentaremos juntos ¿okay? No tendrás que volver a pasar por nada sola, soy tu compañero y tu aliado de por vida — sonreí entre lágrimas y junté mi frente con la suya, sintiendo su mano acariciar mi mejilla.</p><p>— Ambos tenemos familias complicadas ¿no es así? — Derek rio por lo bajo y asintió.</p><p>— Trataremos de que la nuestra no sea así.</p><p>— Eso será difícil, considerando que somos criaturas sobrenaturales. </p><p>— Creo que podremos lidiar con ello.</p><p>— ¿Juntos?</p><p>— Juntos — respondió besándome profundamente.</p><p>Cuando llegó la noche, la manada tomó la decisión de proteger a su alfa, haciendo guardias nocturnas en caso de que mis padres aparecieran. El primero que se ofreció en hacer la guardia nocturna de esta noche fue Peter, lo cual me sorprendió bastante. </p><p>Mientras Derek y toda la manada dormía, salí sigilosamente con Peter, quien estaba haciendo guardia en la terraza donde todo se podía observar y apreciar. </p><p>— ¿No deberías estar adentro? Eres a quien estamos protegiendo después de todo — dijo Peter cuando sintió mi presencia. </p><p>— Puedo protegerme sola, pero se agradece lo que están haciendo por mí — respondí acercándome a su lado —. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?</p><p>— Creo que ya lo estás haciendo — solté una leve carcajada. </p><p>— Si estás tan molesto con Derek, por alejarte para protegerte, y si también estás molesto con Cora porque no le tiene rencor a su hermano ¿por qué sigues aquí? Es evidente que no te agrada la nueva manada Hale, y no se vale responder que sigues aquí para molestarme y divertirte.</p><p>— Porque tenías razón, Viviana, respecto a mi molestia porque mi sobrino logró formar su propia manada, porque él siguió adelante y yo tuve que verlo todo desde lejos. En estos últimos años estuve solo, no encontré el amor; y mucho menos una familia. Sigo aquí por eso, porque tal vez una nueva manada y una nueva familia no es tan mala idea. Si te soy sincero, estaba pensando en irme y nunca volver, pero cuando supe lo de Las Calaveras, cuando pude escuchar tu historia, me sentí inspirado. Al igual que yo, al igual que Derek y Cora, pasaste por toda clase de cosas, creciste en una familia complicada, terminaste en una mafia y para sobrevivir tuviste que escapar y enfrentarte a más cosas; pero a pesar de todo eso, nunca te rendiste. Pudiste convertirte en alguien mala, vengativa, pero encontraste a Derek, ambos se encontraron y encontraron una razón para vivir. </p><p>— Tú también encontrarás una razón, Peter, quedarte con nosotros es el primer paso — y por primera vez, Peter genuinamente sonrió. Fue una sonrisa sincera, sin una pizca de sarcasmo. </p><p>— No le comentes a Derek ni a Cora sobre esta charla, no deben saber que tengo un lado sensible — reímos y nos quedamos en silencio, apreciando la vista nocturna de Beacon Hills.</p><p>Peter y yo teníamos algo en común, y es que la vida nos trató injustamente, con familias complicadas, retos, obstáculos, etc. </p><p>Y aún así, seguimos y seguiremos aquí, en nuestra pequeña gran familia. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Planeando una boda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pasaron los días y todo se encontraba tranquilo en Beacon Hills. Al parecer, mis padres decidieron no venir después de todo, lo cual me reconfortaba pero me dolía un poco al mismo tiempo. Una pequeña parte dentro de mí anhelaba poder intentar reconciliarme con ellos. </p><p>La planeación de la boda comenzó con ayuda de Marla, Melanie y Cora. </p><p>— Entonces ¿concluimos con que la ceremonia será en el bosque frente al río, y que la fiesta será en la terraza? — preguntó Marla anotando todo en su libreta, Derek y yo tomados de la mano asentimos.</p><p>— Bien, ahora queda la decoración, la comida, los postres y los vestidos, aún queda mucho por hacer — dijo Melanie.</p><p>— Pueden salir a buscar decoraciones, hay varios lugares en Beacon Hills que se encargan de eso. Viviana y yo lo hablamos y queremos que los colores de la boda sean colores pasteles — comentó Derek.</p><p>— Excelente, hay que también resolver lo de los trajes para ti y para los chicos — agregó Cora.</p><p>— Pongámonos en marcha, hagamos de esta boda la boda perfecta — dije con una sonrisa. </p><p>— Ya es la boda perfecta, porque me voy a casar con la mujer perfecta — mi sonrisa se hizo más grande y besé a Derek suavemente en los labios. </p><p>Mientras Cora, Derek y los chicos salían a buscar lugares para rentar o comprar trajes, acompañé a Melanie y a Marla para encontrar las decoraciones perfectas. </p><p>— Estos centros de mesa son lindos — comenté.</p><p>— Pongámoslo en la lista — respondió Marla abriendo su libreta. </p><p>— ¿No es más fácil anotar todo en el celular o tomar fotos? — cuestionó Melanie.</p><p>— Soy clásica, Melanie, no te burles — Melanie soltó una carcajada. Ambas se quedaron discutiendo y yo me alejé para mirar más decoraciones, cuando entonces me topé con Penélope, la ex de Derek.</p><p>— Hola, Viviana — me dijo con una leve sonrisa. </p><p>— Hola Penélope ¿cómo estás? — dije sin rencor alguno.</p><p>— Muy bien, me mudaré de casa y estoy buscando decoraciones, pero este lugar tiene más decoraciones de boda que otra cosa ¿tú que haces por aquí? — sonreí por lo bajo y levanté mi mano, enseñando el anillo —. Sabía que Derek y tú terminarían casándose. </p><p>— ¿Enserio? — Penélope asintió.</p><p>— Quise mucho a Derek, pero era evidente que él te seguía amando, y sólo estaba conmigo para tratar de ocultarlo. Lo mejor para ambos era terminar, y me alegra que haya sido así, me alegra que haya encontrado su camino de vuelta a ti. </p><p>— Sí, a mí también me alegra. Quiero que sepas que no te odio ni nunca te odié, en el momento obviamente me dolió que Derek me haya superado tan fácil; o al menos eso creía. </p><p>— Jamás te superó, no es fácil superar al amor de tu vida. Una noche cuando estábamos durmiendo juntos, él comenzó a hablar entre sueños y dijo tu nombre, lo dijo con tanto amor y tanto dolor al mismo tiempo. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que no podíamos estar juntos, no era lo correcto — mi corazón inevitablemente dio un salto, un salto de amor. </p><p>— Yo también estuve con alguien más, y tampoco tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que no pertenecíamos juntos, Derek y yo sí.</p><p>— No lo dejes ir Viviana, Derek Hale te ama más de lo que imaginas — sonreí.</p><p>— Encontrarás a alguien que te ame con la misma fuerza, puedo ver que eres una buena chica. </p><p>— Gracias Viviana. Les deseo el mejor matrimonio del mundo, se lo merecen — y con una última sonrisa, se alejó.</p><hr/><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Derek's P.O.V</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>— No puedo creer que esté aquí, planeando la boda de mi hermano mayor y el lobo gruñón de la familia — dijo Cora haciéndome reír mientras íbamos caminando por Beacon Hills. Los chicos iban al frente jugando como niños pequeños, recordándome a mi infancia con Cora.</p><p>— ¿Qué puedo decirte? Encontré a la mujer de mis sueños. </p><p>— Me alegra que lo hayas hecho. Luego de haber perdido a tu primer amor, luego de ser traicionado por Kate, merecías algo mejor; y lo obtuviste. </p><p>— ¿Crees que mamá se sienta orgullosa? </p><p>— Totalmente, yo también estoy muy orgullosa de ti Derek.</p><p>— Quiero ser un mejor hombre, el hombre que Viviana merece el resto de su vida y el hombre que a mamá le hubiera gustado ver. Me sigue sorprendiendo tanto el hecho de que siga conmigo a pesar de todo, no pienso dejarla ir de nuevo, la quiero para siempre. </p><p>— Y así será. Andando, tenemos una boda que planear. </p><p>Volvimos a casa antes del atardecer, y cuando llegué fui recibido por Viviana saltando a mis brazos. No sabía cual era la razón, pero no dudé en abrazarla de vuelta. </p><p>— Soy tan afortunada de ser tu prometida — susurró a mi oído. </p><p>—  Y yo soy tan afortunado de que hayas aceptado casarte conmigo — respondí mirándola a los ojos —. ¿A qué se debe tanto aprecio?</p><p>— Me encontré con Penélope, y me dijo que en realidad nunca me superaste, que incluso una noche mientras dormías con ella dijiste mi nombre. Me amas más de lo que yo puedo imaginar ¿cierto? — acaricié levemente su rostro.</p><p>— No me gusta recordar el tiempo que estuve sin ti, pero es cierto, te amo tanto que no puedo expresarlo con palabras, te amo tanto que no puedo estar con ninguna otra mujer que no seas tú. No hay Derek Hale sin Viviana González. </p><p>— Y no hay Viviana González sin Derek Hale — dijo depositando un gran beso en mis labios. </p><p>Dios, que enamorado estaba de ella. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Fiesta de compromiso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viviana y yo fuimos convencidos de tener una boda en grande; pero primero teníamos que anunciar nuestro compromiso. Para ello, con ayuda de la manada, decidimos organizar una fiesta de compromiso. La mayoría de los invitados serían amigos y conocidos de Viviana, los demás se encargaron de invitar unas cuantas personas más. </p><p>— Amor, ya están abajo esperándonos — dije tocando la puerta de la habitación. </p><p>— Salgo en un minuto — exactamente un minuto después, Viviana abrió la puerta, dejándome completamente anonadado por su belleza. Su atuendo consistía en un vestido blanco y delgado, con tacones y accesorios que combinaban. Su maquillaje era muy natural pero resaltaba bastante su sonrisa y sus ojos. Una de las cosas que más fascinaba era su cabello, corto y rizado. </p><p>Bueno, a quien engaño, me fascinaba todo de ella. </p><p>— Eres la mujer más preciosa — dije seguido de un suspiro.</p><p>— Y tú eres el hombre más atractivo, te miras muy bien — sonreí y besé levemente sus labios. </p><p>— Somos una pareja espectacular ¿no lo crees? — Viviana asintió con la cabeza. </p><p>— De eso no tengo duda.</p><p>— ¿Gusta acompañarme, futura señora Hale? — pregunté ofreciéndole mi brazo. </p><p>— Encantada de acompañarlo, señor Hale — respondió tomando mi brazo para bajar con los invitados. </p><p>Al llegar, todos nos recibieron con aplausos y gritos de alegría, acercándose para abrazarnos y felicitarnos por nuestro compromiso.</p><p>— Por fin alguien logró conquistar el corazón de Viviana — dijo Michael, el primer testigo del inicio de nuestra historia de amor. </p><p>— ¡Michael! ¡Que bueno que viniste! — Michael abrazó con mucho cariño a Viviana, podía ver en sus ojos el gran aprecio que le tenía. </p><p>— Me alegra bastante saber que has encontrado a tu tipo; y más que tu tipo, el hombre con quien pasarás el resto de tu vida — sonreí ante las palabras de Michael, tomando a Viviana de la cintura. </p><p>— La mejor decisión que he tomado — respondió Viviana mirándome con ojos de amor. </p><p>— ¿Puedes creer que todo inició cuando nos conocimos en tu taller? — le dije a Michael quien comenzó a reír. </p><p>— ¿Qué te puedo decir? Mi taller hace magia.</p><p>Continuamos con la fiesta, comiendo, bebiendo, saludando y celebrando. </p><p>— Si la fiesta de compromiso está siendo un éxito, ya me imagino la boda — dijo Peter acercándose a mí.</p><p>— Hicieron un buen trabajo adornando el lugar — comenté mirando alrededor. </p><p>— Jamás pensé que sería parte de tu boda, y aquí me ves en tu fiesta de compromiso — reí por lo bajo.</p><p>— Creo que nadie pensó que me terminaría casando, ni siquiera yo lo pensaba, pero Viviana llegó a cambiarlo de todo — respondí admirando a Viviana a lo lejos, quien estaba charlando alegremente con sus amigas. </p><p>— No hay nada más puro y poderoso que el amor humano, recuerdo habértelo dicho alguna vez.</p><p>— Sí, yo también lo recuerdo, cuando era un joven ingenuo enamorado de Paige. </p><p>— ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Paige hubiera sobrevivido la mordida? — la pregunta de Peter me dejó en blanco por varios segundos, nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso.</p><p>— Nuestra historia de amor hubiera sido maravillosa, pero en algún momento mi camino se hubiera dirigido a Viviana. En cualquier circunstancia, en cualquier vida, Viviana y yo pertenecemos juntos, somos mates después de todo — Peter ya no dijo nada más; y yo me quedé observando a Viviana, amaba verla sonreír y pasarla bien. </p><p>— Recuerdo cuando recién nos contabas sobre el chico que conociste en el taller, y ahora vas a casarte con él — le dijo una de sus amigas. </p><p>— Lo sé. A veces pienso que estoy soñando o algo parecido, enserio no puedo creer que haya encontrado el amor en Beacon Hills. No me mudé aquí para eso; y aún así, el amor me encontró.</p><p>— Realmente lo amas ¿cierto? — Viviana asintió.</p><p>— Lo amo tanto, lo que siento por él es inexplicable, pero puedo decir sin duda alguna que lo amo demasiado, y sé que será así por siempre. Muero por casarme con él, muero por comenzar una vida a su lado — mi corazón latió de felicidad al escuchar las palabras de Viviana, palabras que decía con tanto amor, no pude evitar acercarme a ella con una gran sonrisa. </p><p>— Ahí viene tu prometido — Viviana se dio la vuelta y besé su mano.</p><p>— ¿Me concedes un baile?</p><p>— Te concedo los bailes que tú quieras — y mirando una última vez a sus amigas, nos dirigimos al centro para empezar a bailar lentamente —. Escuchaste lo que dije ¿verdad? — asentí.</p><p>— Yo también te amo demasiado, por siempre. </p><p>— ¿Me amarás por siempre, incluso cuando esté vieja y canosa? — solté una carcajada. </p><p>— Te amaré incluso más, porque cada día que despierto a tu lado, mi amor por ti crece — Viviana sonrió entre pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad y colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.</p><p>— También escuché lo que le respondiste a Peter, cuando te preguntó sobre que hubiera pasado si Paige siguiera viva. Sé que la amabas, y entiendo perfectamente porque ella te amaba a ti, así que créeme que nunca hubiera intervenido entre ustedes, nunca te hubiera hecho escoger.</p><p>— No hay nada que escoger — respondí dándole una vuelta —. Eres y siempre serás tú — dije cuando volví a tenerla frente a mí. </p><p>Nos besamos profundamente, olvidándonos de todo y de todos y pensando solamente en nosotros. </p><p>Porque seríamos nosotros, el resto de nuestras vidas. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Simplemente amor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Viviana's P.O.V</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>La fiesta de compromiso estaba siendo un éxito total, Derek y yo disfrutábamos al igual que todos los invitados que bailaban al ritmo de la música y reían al ritmo de sus corazones latiendo. </p><p>— ¿Por qué nunca nos presentaste a tus amigos? ¡Son divinos! — dijo Melanie haciéndome reír. </p><p>— Dejé de frecuentarlos, pero siguen siendo personas importantes para mí que alegraron mi vida cuando llegué a Beacon Hills. </p><p>— Son muy lindos — comentó Marla con una mirada picarona. </p><p>— Te recuerdo que tienes novio — dije entre risas.</p><p>— Pues yo no, así que me quedo con la mercancía — respondió Cora. </p><p>— ¡Hey! ¡Vengan a bailar! — gritó Dylan moviéndose sin parar desde la pista de baile. Andrew y Noah se dirigieron a sus chicas para sacarlas a bailar, John con una sonrisa se acercó a mí y extendió su mano. </p><p>— Mi lady — reí y tomé su mano, dirigiéndonos a la pista donde todos bailaban alegremente</p><p>— Hay que recordar que esta no es la despedida de soltero ni de soltera, así que contrólense un poco con las bebidas — dijo Sebastian. </p><p>— Cállate y baila — respondí empujándolo juguetonamente para que bailara. </p><p>De un de repente, la música se detuvo.</p><p>— ¿Puedo tener su atención por favor? — pidió Derek tomando el micrófono —. Quiero agradecerles a todos por venir, por ser parte de mi compromiso con Viviana. La verdad no soy muy bueno hablando en público, soy un hombre de pocos amigos y muchos se pueden dar cuenta de ello; pero esta noche quiero tomar la oportunidad de que todos los presentes aquí son sumamente especiales, para decir que estoy profunda y completamente enamorado de Viviana González — sonreí, sintiendo mis ojos poco a poco humedecerse —. La hermosa mujer que pueden ver ahí de pie, es la mujer que cambió mi vida por completo, la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días hasta envejecer. Muchas tragedias me han pasado, tantas que cerré mi corazón por completo para ya no sentir más, pero sólo necesitaba que Viviana me mirara a los ojos para abrirle mi corazón y entregárselo, mi corazón le pertenece a ella y sólo a ella. </p><p>— Este es un hombre verdaderamente enamorado, Viviana escogió bien — pude escuchar los susurros de los demás que me hacían sonreír aún más. </p><p>— Me cuestioné por mucho tiempo si realmente merecía a Viviana, si después de todo lo que hemos vivido en realidad deberíamos estar juntos. Llegué a pensar que tal vez ella tendría una mejor vida sin mí, pensé que si realmente la amaba debía dejarla ir, por su bien. Me di cuenta que no era así, que a pesar de todo Viviana me escogió a mí y yo la escogí a ella; y es la mejor decisión que he tomado. Un verdadero acto de amor no es siempre dejar ir a la persona que amas, un verdadero acto de amor es luchar por esa persona que amas, atravesar cada obstáculo tomados de la mano, seguir adelante amando cada día. Quiero seguir haciendo actos de amor para ti Viviana, y por eso te pedí matrimonio, para encargarme de hacerte feliz y que mantengas esa sonrisa que tienes ahora mismo en tu rostro — mis mejillas se encontraban repletas de lágrimas, y mi sonrisa nadie me la quitaba — Gracias Viviana, por volver a abrir mi corazón, por amarme tal y como soy, por hacerme un mejor hombre. Gracias Viviana por aceptar casarte conmigo, no puedo esperar a que seas oficialmente Viviana Hale, aunque para mí siempre lo has sido. Te amo, te lo digo aquí enfrente de todos, y soy capaz de gritarlo al mundo — todos aplaudieron, sonriendo y llorando de felicidad y emoción me acerqué a Derek para tomar su rostro y besarlo apasionadamente. </p><p>— Soy capaz de casarme aquí ahora mismo contigo, no hay nada que desee más que ser tu esposa — susurré sobre sus labios, Derek acarició mi mejilla mientras sonreía.</p><p>— Aguarda un poco más, no quieres arruinar todo lo que Marla y Melanie están planeando — solté una carcajada.</p><p>— Esperé toda mi vida por alguien como tú, creo que si puedo esperar un poco más — reímos y volvimos a besarnos. </p><p>Esto era justo lo que siempre quise, justo lo que siempre deseé.</p><p>Simplemente, amor. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Despedida de soltera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Derek's P.O.V </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>Una noche, justo cuando Viviana y yo habíamos decidido irnos a acostar temprano, nuestros planes fueron cambiados completamente. Los chicos me obligaron a cambiarme y a salir del edificio, alejándome de mi prometida. </p><p>— No sé que están planeando, pero prometo volver pronto — le dije antes de irme, haciéndola sonreír. </p><p>— Te amo, nos vemos más tarde — respondió besando mis labios. </p><p>— ¡Derek! ¡Vámonos ya! — gritó Noah, Viviana y yo nos miramos y reímos. </p><p>— Es mejor que vayas, diviértete — y besándola una última vez, salí del edificio. Pensé que los chicos estarían esperándome en la camioneta; pero en cambio, estaban esperando en un autobús negro. </p><p>— ¿Qué rayos es esto? — pregunté.</p><p>— Entra a descubrirlo — dijo un sonriente Sebastian. Al entrar, fui recibido con música, luces de colores y muchas bebidas alcohólicas. </p><p>— ¡Bienvenido a tu despedida de soltero! — gritaron todos al unísono, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada. </p><p>— ¿Esto es enserio? ¿Me contrataron un party bus? </p><p>— El mejor party bus de Beacon Hills. ¡Cierre las puertas chófer! ¡La fiesta va a comenzar! — exclamó Dylan, el autobús avanzó y la música aumentó en volumen.</p><p>— Un brindis por Derek Hale, el alfa más gruñón, pero el más cursi de todos que está a punto de casarse — dijo Andrew alzando su botella. </p><p>— Idiota, yo no soy cursi. </p><p>— Cállate y brinda, sabes que si eres — entre risas rodé los ojos y me llevé la bebida a la boca. </p><p>Pasamos horas paseando por Beacon Hills en el party bus, gritando de emoción, bebiendo y riendo; incluso bailando. </p><p>— Te tenemos una sorpresa más — dijo John con una sonrisa picarona, sabía lo que significaba así que inmediatamente negué con la cabeza. </p><p>— No, no strippers. </p><p>— Tranquilo, es algo mucho mejor — agregó Noah. Miré a mi alrededor preocupado, cuando entonces me di cuenta que estaban todos menos Andrew. </p><p>— ¿Dónde está Andrew? — cuestioné, y en ese momento, un Andrew vestido de loba sexy salió del baño del autobús. </p><p>— ¡Eso Andrew! ¡Con todo! — gritó Sebastian motivándolo a bailar. Observar a Andrew bailar intentando verse sexy, hizo que me soltara a carcajadas. </p><p>— Esto no puede estar sucediendo — dije llorando de la risa.</p><p>— Yo me uno — intervino Noah levantándose a bailar sensualmente junto a Andrew, mis risas en definitiva se hicieron más fuertes. </p><p>— ¡Esta es la mejor despedida de soltero del mundo! ¡Todos cásense ya! — aulló Dylan tomando bebida tras bebida. </p><p>Comencé a sentir los efectos del alcohol, entre ellos el valor de hacer cosas ridículas. </p><p>— Muévanse, dejen que el alfa les enseñe como se hace — dicho eso, me quité la camisa y empecé a bailar, los chicos se alzaron en gritos y chiflidos. </p><p>— ¡Ese es mi alfa! — exclamó John lanzando un billete de cinco dólares. </p><p>— Merezco algo más que esto ¿no crees? — dije ofendido.</p><p>— Enséñame que más puedes hacer y aumentaré mi propina.</p><p>— Creo que esto ya se puso demasiado gay — comentó Sebastian haciéndonos reír. </p><p>Me preguntaba como se la estaba pasando Viviana...</p><hr/><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Viviana's P.O.V</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>— ¿Todo es para nosotras? — pregunté emocionada al ver las botellas de alcohol y la pista de baile completamente despejada. </p><p>— Peter tiene contactos así que sí, todo es para nosotras — respondió Cora con una sonrisa. </p><p>— Y yo seré su bartender de esta noche, no quiero que nada le suceda a la futura esposa de mi sobrino — intervino Peter. </p><p>— ¿No deberías estar en la despedida de soltero de Derek?</p><p>— De lo poco que pude escuchar, sabía que se pondría incómodo, así que me ahorré la molestia — fruncí el ceño confundida. </p><p>— Tú no te preocupes por nada, esta noche es tuya ¡disfrútala! — dijo Marla, sonreí y asentí.</p><p>— ¡Que comience la fiesta! — grité como señal para que mis amigas entraran a divertirse. </p><p>Nos adueñamos de la pista de baile, moviéndonos al ritmo de la música mientras bebíamos y nos tomábamos fotos para recordar el momento. </p><p>— ¡Abre la boca! — dijo Melanie llegando con una botella de vodka, abrí la boca lista para tomar los segundos que pudiera. </p><p>— ¡1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! ¡Eso Viviana! </p><p>— ¿Alguien quiere shots? Especialidad de la casa — dijo Peter, inmediatamente todas tomamos un shot. </p><p>— ¡Baila con nosotras! — Peter negó con la cabeza. </p><p>— Yo no bailo. </p><p>— Mi prometido decía exactamente lo mismo, pero logré que bailara, así que haré lo mismo contigo — tomé su mano atrayéndolo a la pista de baile. Las chicas comenzaron a gritar animándolo a bailar, y en cuestión de segundos Peter Hale estaba bailando —. ¡Lo logré! — continuamos bailando y pasándola bien, hasta que entonces, la música se detuvo y las luces se apagaron.</p><p>— Prepárate — susurró Cora a mi oído. </p><p>Las luces se encendieron de nuevo, ahora de un color rojo, y la música cambió a una música sexy y movida. </p><p>Tres chicos vestidos de policía entraron, gritos se escucharon por todo el lugar. </p><p>— Siéntate Viviana González, tienes derecho a guardar silencio — sabiendo lo que se venía, me senté en la silla que Marla me ofreció con una gran sonrisa. </p><p>Los chicos se acercaron a mí, y cuando llegaron al frente se arrancaron la camisa, mostrando sus abdómenes marcados y bailando alrededor de mí. </p><p>— Sí que está haciendo calor — dije entre risas disfrutando del espectáculo.</p><p>— Todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra — dijo uno de los chicos colocándome unas esposas, no pude evitar reír mientras las demás gritaban de la emoción.</p><p>— ¿Quieren jugar rudo? — en ese momento me levanté y comencé a bailar sin que las esposas fueran un impedimento, no tardé en romperlas y continuar bailando sensualmente.</p><p>— ¡Esa es la futura señora Hale! — exclamó Cora.</p><p>— ¡Con todo Viviana! — agregó Marla. </p><p>— ¡Esa es mi amiga! — gritó Melanie grabando todo. </p><p>Esta noche sería una noche para recordar. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Cuenta atrás</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Llegué a casa mareada y risueña debido al alcohol, pero aún consciente. Inmediatamente me dirigí al baño para desmaquillarme y ponerme la pijama, ya lista me acosté en la cama donde Derek yacía despierto. </p><p>— Hola, no quería dormir sin saber que llegaste a salvo — sonreí y besé su mano.</p><p>— Aquí estoy, sana y salva, aunque un poco borracha — Derek soltó una carcajada. </p><p>— Estamos en las mismas.</p><p>— ¿Cómo te la pasaste? </p><p>— Fue genial, ya me hacía falta algo así con los chicos.</p><p>— Me alegra bastante. Peter me dijo que no quiso ir porque iba a ponerse incómodo ¿puedo saber a qué se refería con eso? </p><p>— Creo que se refería a Andrew — fruncí el ceño —. Digamos que Andrew se vistió de loba sexy y nos bailó a todos — de tan sólo imaginarlo, comencé a reír.</p><p>— Wow, me hubiera gustado ver eso.</p><p>— Yo te puedo bailar a ti, mejor que cualquier stripper que tus amigas te hayan contratado. </p><p>— Eran strippers muy lindos no te lo voy a negar, hicieron un gran trabajo, pero tú eres el hombre con el que quiero estar el resto de mi vida, el más sexy y atractivo de todos — Derek sonrió y acariciando mi mejilla, me atrajo hacia él para besarme profundamente. </p><p>— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? — susurró contra mis labios. </p><p>— Ya respondí esa pregunta, señor Hale — dije enseñando el anillo en mi dedo.</p><p>— Vaya, es cierto, mi futura señora Hale — sonreí y me acurruqué en su pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir y sus brazos alrededor de mí. </p><p>— El gran día se acerca — Derek asintió con la cabeza. </p><p>— Inicia la cuenta atrás — cerré los ojos, soñando en mi boda perfecta con mi hombre perfecto. </p><p>El resto de los días estuvimos afinando los últimos detalles de los preparativos de la boda, eligiendo los platillos, los postres, aprobando las decoraciones; ahora sólo quedaba revisar por última vez los vestidos y los trajes. </p><p>— ¡Nos vemos preciosas! — dijo Melanie emocionada frente al espejo. Estábamos Cora, Melanie, Marla y yo en la boutique haciendo la prueba final de los vestidos, sobre todo la prueba final del vestido de novia. </p><p>Mientras las chicas estaban afuera con sus vestidos de dama, yo estaba en el probador observándome de pies a cabeza en el espejo. </p><p>— Estoy lista para salir — dije tomando un profundo respiro.</p><p>— Y nosotras estamos listas para verte — respondió Marla. Con pasos lentos y con mi mejor sonrisa salí del probador.</p><p>— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo? — las tres me miraron anonadas, Melanie no tardó en soltar unas cuantas lágrimas y Marla no dejaba de sonreír. </p><p>— Te ves preciosa, mi hermano perderá el aliento cuando te mire caminando hacia el altar — dijo Cora con ojos de admiración. </p><p>— Ustedes también se ven preciosas, serán las damas más hermosas del mundo. </p><p>— ¿No quieres adelantar la boda? ¡No aguanto la emoción! — exclamó Marla haciéndome reír.</p><p>— Opino lo mismo, siento demasiada emoción — agregó Melanie. </p><p>— Tranquilas, tan sólo faltan unos días — respondió Cora. </p><p>Tan sólo unos días para convertirme en Viviana Hale. </p><hr/><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Derek's P.O.V </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>Estábamos los chicos y yo en la tienda de trajes haciendo las últimas pruebas, el día de la boda estaba cada vez más cerca y todos teníamos que lucir espectaculares. </p><p>— Déjame ayudarte con la corbata — dijo Peter acercándose a mí. Mientras acomodaba mi corbata, recordé todas las veces en las que Peter me ayudó, en las que hizo su rol de padre a pesar de no serlo.</p><p>— Gracias — dije sin pensarlo. </p><p>— ¿Gracias por qué? ¿Por acomodarte la corbata? — negué con la cabeza. </p><p>— Por ser como un padre, como un hermano mayor para mí. Estuviste conmigo desde el primer momento, ayudando a mi madre a criarme, protegiéndome luego de que ella muriera. No aprecio suficiente lo que haces y por eso lo lamento, no sabes lo agradecido que estoy por tenerte y que estés aquí en uno de los momentos más importantes de mi vida. Sé que nuestra relación es una relación de amor y odio, pero tienes que saber que te aprecio, bastante — Peter se quedó en shock ante mis palabras, e inesperadamente, me abrazó.</p><p>— Viviana te ha convertido en un gran hombre, ya lo eras, pero ahora lo eres aún más. Yo también te aprecio Derek, aunque no lo creas — sonreí levemente. </p><p>— ¿Crees que mamá este orgullosa de mí? — Peter me miró a los ojos y asintió.</p><p>— Claro que lo está, siempre lo estuvo. A ella le preocupaba bastante que no volvieras a encontrar la paz y el amor luego de lo sucedido con Paige, pero mírate, en cuestión de días te estarás casando con el amor de tu vida, mi hermana debe estar muy feliz por ti.</p><p>— Me hubiera gustado que toda nuestra familia estuviera aquí, sé que hubieran adorado a Viviana. </p><p>— La familia Hale siempre está aquí, somos un legado, legado que Viviana y tú continuaran por muchos años.</p><p>— Y así será. </p><p>La esperanza de los Hale siempre fue el amor, y no fue hasta que encontré a Viviana cuando lo pude entender. </p><p>Ella, era mi esperanza. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Ahora los declaro, marido y mujer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Viviana's P.O.V</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>Hoy era el gran día, hoy por fin, me convertiría en Viviana Hale, en la esposa del amor de mi vida. </p><p>Abrí los ojos sonriendo de mejilla a mejilla. Derek no se encontraba a mi lado; en cambio, se encontraba el desayuno junto a una nota que decía lo siguiente: </p><p>
  <em>"Te espero en el altar, futura esposa. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Te amo, recuerda eso hoy y siempre ¿okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Con cariño, Derek"</em>
</p><p>Sin dejar de sonreír tomé mi celular para enviarle un mensaje a Derek agradeciéndole por el desayuno a la cama. Mientras desayunaba, las chicas entraron a la habitación. </p><p>— ¿Cómo durmió la novia? Espero que bien, tienes que verte radiante para la boda — dijo una sonriente Melanie.</p><p>— Dormí muy bien, me siento descansada, emocionada, un poco nerviosa pero feliz.</p><p>— Verás que todo saldrá bien. Cuando termines de desayunar te tomas un baño y cepillas tu cabello, los estilistas que vendrán se encargaran de todo lo demás. Nosotras arreglaremos tu maleta para que al terminar la boda Derek y tú puedan irse a su luna de miel sin preocupación alguna — explicó Marla.</p><p>— Derek quiso que la luna de miel fuera sorpresa ¿tienen alguna idea de a dónde iremos? — las tres negaron con la cabeza —. Sus corazones dieron un salto, me están mintiendo. </p><p>— Prometimos no decir nada así que no diremos nada. Anda, termina tu desayuno — dijo Cora.</p><p>Después del desayuno y del baño, me cepillé el cabello y me puse una bata cómoda. Al salir, las estilistas ya me estaban esperando.</p><p>Pasaron varias horas, pero poco a poco el maquillaje y el peinado iban tomando forma. Finalmente, me miré al espejo y sonreí, me agradaba lo que miraba. </p><p>— Hicieron un gran trabajo, muchas gracias — dije sin dejar de admirarme frente al espejo —. Ustedes también se ven muy bien — agregué mirando a mis amigas. </p><p>— Ahora sigue lo mejor de lo mejor ¡el vestido! — gritó Marla. </p><p>Cuando las estilistas se fueron, entré de nuevo a la habitación para colocarme el vestido con cuidado y delicadeza. </p><p>— Dios santo, eres la novia más preciosa que he visto — dijo Cora cuando salí de la habitación y me colocó el último detalle que faltaba, el velo. </p><p>— Y ustedes son las damas más preciosas que he visto — respondí. Melanie, Cora y Marla lucían vestidos de un color rosa pastel, se miraban totalmente divinas. </p><p>— Bien, es hora de irnos — nos dirigimos a la puerta, pero antes de poder llegar comencé a sentir que me faltaba aire, escalofríos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo y no pude dar ni un paso más. </p><p>— No, no puedo. </p><p>— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamaron al unísono.</p><p>— ¿Qué tal si Derek en realidad no quiere casarse conmigo? ¿Qué tal si se da cuenta que tenía razón y no estamos destinados a estar juntos? ¿Y si me deja abandonada en el altar? ¿Y si alguien llega a arruinar la boda? Tal vez nos divorciemos en un par de años y nuestro matrimonio no funcione ¿cómo voy a lidiar con eso? — pensamientos negativos atacaron mi mente por completo.</p><p>— Viviana, no dejes que los nervios de novia se apoderen de ti — dijo Melanie tomando mis manos suavemente. </p><p>— Siéntate, vas a estar bien — Marla me ayudó a sentarme en el sillón —. Cora, llama a Peter, avisa que llegaremos un poco tarde. </p><p>— Derek te ama, si siguen juntos es porque son almas gemelas, porque el amor que se tienen es más poderoso que cualquier cosa; y ese amor perdurara para siempre — me comentaba Melanie acariciando mi espalda para tranquilizarme. </p><p>— Peter, llegaremos un poco tarde, a Viviana le dio un ataque de pánico — decía Cora en el celular. </p><p>— Viviana y Derek sí que son mates, porque Derek también está teniendo un ataque de pánico, estoy a nada de golpearlo para que se calme — respondió Peter.</p><p>— ¡Ni se te ocurra golpearlo! Lo pondrás peor. Pásale el celular, Derek necesita escuchar la voz de Viviana y Viviana necesita escuchar la voz de Derek. </p><p>— No quiero hablar con él ¿qué tal si se arrepiente de casarse conmigo? </p><p>— Viviana basta, estos son tus nervios hablando. Amas a Derek, Derek te ama a ti, solamente necesitan escucharlo salir de sus bocas una vez más antes de casarse — las palabras de Marla me hicieron entrar un poco en razón. Cora me dio el celular, lentamente lo tomé esperando escuchar la voz de Derek. </p><p>— ¿Viviana? — suspiré aliviada al escucharlo.</p><p>— Hola ¿cómo estás?</p><p>— Nervioso y asustado ¿me vas a dejar plantado? ¿Ya no quieres casarte conmigo? </p><p>— ¡Claro que no! Sólo tuve un pequeño ataque de pánico, eso es todo ¿por qué no querría casarme contigo?</p><p>— No lo sé, tal vez te des cuenta de que no soy el hombre indicado para ti, que mereces a un mejor esposo, y lo que menos quiero es tenerte atada de por vida y que no seas feliz conmigo. </p><p>— Es irónico, porque yo estaba pensando justo lo mismo, estaba pensando en que tal vez te des cuenta de que no estamos destinados a estar juntos como una vez lo dijiste, que puede que nuestro matrimonio no funcione o simplemente no quieras casarte conmigo. </p><p>— Viviana, claro que quiero casarme contigo. Eres mi hogar, eres todo para mí, nunca voy a encontrar a alguien que me haga sentir como tú me haces sentir. Te quiero para siempre, y nada lo va a cambiar.</p><p>— Yo también quiero casarme contigo Derek, muero por ser tu esposa y pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Tú eres mi vida, y eres el hombre indicado para mí, nunca dudes de eso. Eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar y estar contigo me hace la mujer más feliz. Te amo tanto, más de lo que puedes imaginar. </p><p>— Yo también te amo, Viviana. Entonces ¿te veo en el altar? </p><p>— Ahí estaré — colgué la llamada con una sonrisa y miré a las chicas —. Estoy lista.</p><hr/><p>Llegamos a la entrada del bosque donde sería la boda, para llegar al altar tendría que pasar por el puente sobre el río y recorrer el camino que habían preparado para mí.</p><p>— ¡Por fin llegan! Las estábamos esperando — dijo Michael acercándose a nosotras. </p><p>— ¿Ya están todos? ¿Derek cómo está? </p><p>— Todos están aquí, y Derek está ansioso por verte. </p><p>— Por un momento pensé que no vendrían — intervino Noah llegando junto a Andrew —. Wow, te ves espectacular. </p><p>— Gracias Noah. </p><p>— Viviana es una novia hermosa con unas damas hermosas — comentó Andrew besando a Marla.</p><p>— Concuerdo — agregó Noah besando también a Melanie. </p><p>— ¿Lista para casarte? — preguntó Michael, asentí con la cabeza. </p><p>— ¿Me llevas al altar? </p><p>— Será un gran honor — respondió ofreciéndome su brazo. </p><p>— Muy bien, a sus posiciones, la boda va a comenzar — la música empezó a escucharse, esa era nuestra señal. Cora fue la primera en avanzar, Marla y Andrew la siguieron al igual que Melanie y Noah; ahora era mi turno.</p><p>— No te dejaré caer, te lo prometo — susurró Michael a mi oído, respiré profundamente y comenzamos a avanzar. </p><p>Cuando pasamos el puente, pude verlo todo. Pude ver a los invitados de pie, a los chicos en traje y con grandes sonrisas, pude ver a Cora llegar a su lugar seguida de Marla, Andrew, Melanie y Noah. Pude admirar la hermosa decoración, el bosque más brillante que nunca; pero sobre todo, pude admirarlo a él.</p><p>Entre lágrimas de felicidad y amor, Derek me miró a los ojos, me miró como si fuera un mismísimo ángel. Derek Hale fue capaz de hacerme sentir amada, protegida y feliz desde el primer momento, ahora ambos estábamos aquí, con los mismos sentimientos y a tan sólo unos momentos de vivir nuestro felices para siempre. </p><p>Finalmente llegué al altar, Michael besó mi mejilla y le entregó mi mano a Derek, le di mi ramo a Cora y me coloqué frente a mi prometido. </p><p>— El día de hoy, estamos aquí para presenciar la unión entre Derek Hale y Viviana González — empezó a hablar Peter, porque sí, él tendría el honor de casarnos —. Una unión en matrimonio, que se basa en respeto, fidelidad, reciprocidad, pero en especial, se basa en amor. El amor entre Derek y Viviana es uno de los amores más fuertes que he visto, un amor que ha pasado por tantos obstáculos y aún así ha perdurado, seguirá perdurando, porque esta unión hará a este amor mucho más fuerte. Antes de continuar ¿alguien de aquí está en contra de este matrimonio? Hable ahora o calle para siempre — nadie respondió —. Que bueno que nadie hablo, hubiera terminado muy mal — todos reímos —. La pareja ha decidido hacer sus propios votos así que Derek, puedes comenzar. </p><p>— Viviana González ¿qué puedo decirte que no te haya dicho antes? ¿Cómo puedo expresarte todo el amor que te tengo? Me costaría más de una vida, así que prometo amarte en esta vida y en la siguiente. Recuerdo exactamente el día que te conocí, el día que te vi y sentí lo que nunca antes había sentido. Fue en una tarde cuando mi auto tuvo un fallo, me dirigí al taller de Michael y él no se encontraba, pero tú sí. Ahí estabas tú, con una mirada sumamente encantadora, con una sonrisa y una voz que me atraparon por completo. Había algo en ti que quería descubrir, y los siguientes días no dejé de pensar en ti hasta que te volví a encontrar en el mercado. Nos convertimos en amigos, y era evidente la conexión que había entre nosotros, yo era capaz de protegerte y cuidarte a toda costa; sigo siendo capaz. Nuestro primer baile, nuestro primer abrazo, nuestro primer beso, todas esas primeras veces que viví contigo fueron absolutamente especiales, y quiero seguir teniendo primeras, segundas, terceras e infinitas veces contigo. Te convertiste en mi vida entera, Viviana, y quiero pasar mi vida entera a tu lado. Luego de tanto sufrimiento que tuve a lo largo de mi vida, nunca creí que fuera digno de un amor como el tuyo. Te amo, y prometo cada día ser mejor para ti y ser digno de tu amor — tuve que contenerme bastante para no llorar y arruinar el maquillaje, tuve que contenerme para no besarlo en ese mismo instante. </p><p>— Viviana, puedes continuar. </p><p>— Derek Hale, no sólo me has robado las palabras, también me has robado el corazón. No tuviste que hacer mucho, simplemente me miraste ese día en el taller como me estás mirando ahora, y así de sencillo mi corazón te perteneció. Despertar y dormir sabiendo que tengo a un hombre maravilloso a mi lado, un hombre capaz de protegerme, cuidarme y amarme incluso con mis defectos, es estar en el paraíso. Muchas cosas en esta vida han querido separarnos, pero nuestro amor lo ha vencido todo porque somos almas gemelas, en esta vida y en la siguiente. Recuerdo exactamente la primera vez que te vi, había algo misterioso que me atraía, te adueñaste completamente de mis pensamientos así como te adueñaste de mi corazón. La atracción se hizo más fuerte y poco a poco, se convirtió en amor. No me arrepiento de nada, pasaría mil obstáculos más con tal de estar contigo, porque tú eres mi presente y mi futuro. Jamás tuve la dicha de sentir el amor a primera instancia, pero te conocí y pude darme cuenta de lo mágico que es el amor, de lo mágico que es amarte. Eres y siempre serás tú, porque eres tú quien ha salvado mi vida — mi voz comenzó a entrecortarse debido a las lágrimas acumuladas —. Te amo Derek, y no puedo esperar a ser tu esposa. </p><p>— Yo tampoco puedo esperar a casarlos así que vamos a continuar — más risas se escucharon —. Anillos por favor — Dylan y Sebastian se acercaron con los anillos, Derek y yo los tomamos —. Viviana, repite después de mí. Yo, Viviana González...</p><p>— Yo, Viviana González. </p><p>— Prometo amarte a ti, Derek Hale, en la salud y en la enfermedad...</p><p>— Prometo amarte a ti, Derek Hale, en la salud y en la enfermedad. </p><p>— En las buenas y en las malas...</p><p>— En las buenas y en las malas. </p><p>— Respetarte y serte fiel...</p><p>— Respetarte y serte fiel.</p><p>— Por el resto de mi vida...</p><p>— Por el resto de mi vida. </p><p>— Con este anillo, yo te desposo...</p><p>— Con este anillo, yo te desposo — y finalmente coloqué el anillo en su dedo. </p><p>— Derek, repite después de mí. Yo, Derek Hale...</p><p>— Yo, Derek Hale. </p><p>— Prometo amarte a ti, Viviana González, en la salud y en la enfermedad...</p><p>— Prometo amarte a ti, Viviana González, en la salud y en la enfermedad. </p><p>— En las buenas y en las malas...</p><p>— En las buenas y en las malas. </p><p>— Respetarte y serte fiel...</p><p>— Respetarte y serte fiel.</p><p>— Por el resto de mi vida...</p><p>— Por el resto de mi vida. </p><p>— Con este anillo, yo te desposo...</p><p>— Con este anillo, yo te desposo — lentamente, Derek colocó el brillante anillo en mi dedo. </p><p>— Viviana González ¿aceptas a Derek Hale como tu legítimo esposo? </p><p>— Acepto.</p><p>— Derek Hale ¿aceptas a Viviana González como tu legítima esposa?</p><p>— Acepto.</p><p>— Por el poder que se me ha sido concedido, ahora los declaro, marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia — Derek me atrajo hacia él y me besó profunda y apasionadamente. Los aplausos se escuchaban a nuestro alrededor, pero nosotros sólo estábamos enfocados en nuestro beso, nuestro primer beso siendo algo más. </p><p>Siendo Viviana y Derek Hale. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Amor eterno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Derek's P.O.V</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>Observar a Viviana tan hermosa, con su vestido blanco, su velo, con el rostro que tanto amo y veré por el resto de mis días; simplemente observarla acercándose a mí dispuesta en convertirse en mi esposa, me hizo llorar de felicidad. Sus votos me llegaron completamente al corazón, y cuando la besé, pude sentir algo cambiar dentro de mí. Estaba besando a aquella chica que conocí en el taller, a aquella chica que cambió mi vida y fue capaz de abrir mi corazón, dando a conocer un lado de mí que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Estaba besando a la que ahora es mi esposa, a la que voy a amar por una eternidad. </p><p>Cuando llegamos a la fiesta tomados de la mano, cada invitado se acercó a nosotros para abrazarnos y felicitarnos. Se sentía alegría y amor en el ambiente, haciendo de este momento aún más perfecto. </p><p>— ¿Qué tal? ¿Se están divirtiendo? — pregunté acercándome a la mesa de la manada junto a Viviana. </p><p>— La comida está deliciosa y la música es fantástica ¡así que claro que nos estamos divirtiendo! — respondió Dylan con emoción. </p><p>— Es obra nuestra — dijo Cora tomando un trago de su copa de champagne. </p><p>— Brindo por eso — agregó Melanie. </p><p>— ¿Dónde está Marla? — cuestionó Viviana.</p><p>— Uno de tus amigos la invitó a bailar, y Andrew no está muy contento con eso — comentó John burlándose de Andrew.</p><p>— ¿Acaso estás celoso, amigo? — dijo Sebastian en tono burlón.</p><p>— Claro que no — en ese momento Marla llegó a la mesa. </p><p>— Eso fue divertido — dijo mientras se sentaba a lado de Andrew.</p><p>— Para tu novio en definitiva no lo fue. Controla a tu lobo Marla, apesta a celos — las palabras de Noah nos hicieron reír. </p><p>— Sólo fue un baile Andrew, no tienes porque ponerte celoso. </p><p>— A ti no te gusta bailar, sólo lo haces conmigo, por eso me pongo celoso. El baile es algo nuestro ¿no? </p><p>— Andrew, gracias a ti he perdido muchos de mis miedos, mi miedo a amar, mi miedo a bailar, todo gracias a ti. Puedo volar, puedo bailar gracias a ti, porque te amo; y no importa con cuantas personas baile, yo siempre estará pensando en ti — todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, nunca habíamos escuchado a Marla hablar tan apasionadamente. </p><p>— Mi boda hace milagros, porque esto es lo más cursi que Marla ha dicho desde que la conocí — dijo Viviana sacándome una carcajada. </p><p>— Todo esto amerita un brindis, por el amor y la familia. </p><p>— Por el amor y la familia — dijimos al unísono chocando nuestras copas. </p><p>"The Night We Met" comenzó a sonar, así que inmediatamente dirigí mi mirada hacia Viviana y extendí mi mano.</p><p>— ¿Me concedes este baile? — Viviana asintió con una sonrisa y tomó mi mano suavemente. </p><p>Caminamos hacia el centro de la pista de baile y empezamos a bailar, nuestro primer baile como marido y mujer. Podía sentir la mirada de todos sobre nosotros, pero yo sólo podía mirar a mi amada esposa. </p><p>— Viviana de hace unos años nunca se hubiera imaginado que tú y yo volveríamos a bailar esta canción, pero ahora en nuestra boda — sonreí al recordar la primera vez que bailamos juntos. </p><p>— La razón por la cual esa noche me acerqué a ti para bailar, fue para protegerte. </p><p>— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó con curiosidad. </p><p>— Unos hombres estaban hablando de ti, de una manera muy horrible que ni siquiera quiero recordar. No quería que te sucediera nada, quería que supieran que no estabas sola, así que en ese momento me levanté y los miré con mis ojos rojos para que se asustaran y se alejaran. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, no me arrepiento de nada, por ti soy capaz de hacer lo incapaz. </p><p>— Te amo — dijo con la voz entrecortada. </p><p>— Yo te amo más — y se lo demostré besándola profundamente. </p><hr/><p>— ¿Enserio no piensas decirme a dónde vamos? — preguntó Viviana por milésima vez, entre risas negué con la cabeza. </p><p>La boda fue todo un éxito, y después de mucha diversión ahora tocaba un poco de descanso en la luna de miel. Había decidido que fuera una sorpresa para Viviana, pero ella no dejaba de preguntar y preguntar. </p><p>— Lo verás en un par de horas cuando lleguemos — respondí mientras subíamos al jet privado que Peter nos consiguió como regalo de bodas. </p><p>— No podré dormir de la emoción — reí y besé su frente. </p><p>— Descansa, lo necesitarás, porque no te dejaré dormir cuando estemos allá, a solas. </p><p>— Señor Hale ¿acaso me está provocando en medio de un jet privado?</p><p>— Puede ser que sí, señora Hale — Viviana sonrió y besó mis labios. </p><p>Luego de un largo vuelo, finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino: México. </p><p>— Derek ¿en dónde estamos exactamente? Hace calor. </p><p>— En Baja California Sur, iremos a la costa y de ahí nos moveremos al lugar donde nos quedaremos. </p><p>— Esto es emocionante — verla feliz, me hacía feliz. </p><p>Viviana gritó como loca cuando nos subimos al yate de lujo, otro regalo de bodas por parte de Peter. </p><p>— Señora Hale, bienvenida a Isla Cerralvo — Viviana se tapó la boca de la sorpresa, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo —. Toda la isla es para nosotros, cortesía de la manada. </p><p>— ¡Te amo! — exclamó saltando en mí para abrazarme completamente. </p><p>Llegamos literalmente a dormir, ambos estábamos muy cansados por el viaje, pero felices de estar aquí. </p><p>Cuando cayó la noche, fuimos a la playa, disfrutando el sonido de las olas, el sentir de la arena en nuestros pies, nuestros corazones latir y la luna brillando sobre nosotros. </p><p>— Sigo sin creer que estemos aquí, luego de tantas cosas que hemos vivido, por fin estamos aquí — dije tratando de no llorar por la nostalgia. </p><p>— Sí, estamos aquí, iniciando un nuevo capítulo en nuestras vidas — sonreí y tomé su mano. </p><p>— La luna hizo bien al escogerte para mí. </p><p>— No sólo fue la luna, fuimos nosotros, fue nuestro amor — asentí y coloqué mi brazo alrededor de ella. </p><p>Mientras la luna siguiera brillando, Viviana y yo nos seguiríamos amando.</p><p>Eternamente. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Lo inesperado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PARTE 2.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Viviana's P.O.V</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">2 años después...</span>
</p><p>Hace 2 años, me convertí en lo que siempre soñé, en la esposa del amor de mi vida. Mi matrimonio con Derek es simplemente fantástico, cada día maduramos más y sobre todo nos amamos más. Como todo matrimonio, tenemos nuestros conflictos, problemas; pero no hay nada que nuestro amor no pueda superar. </p><p>La manada Hale también ha madurado y cambiado para bien estos últimos dos años. Peter finalmente comenzó a sentirse parte de la familia al igual que Cora, John junto a Dylan y Sebastian empezaron a salir al mundo, adentrándose poco a poco en la vida humana, consiguiendo empleo, saliendo y conociendo personas, conectando con su lado humano. </p><p>Melanie y Noah se casaron hace un año, fue una boda increíble que todos disfrutamos, ahora ellos disfrutan viajando por el mundo. Marla y Andrew siguen más juntos que nunca, y aunque no tienen planes de casarse, es evidente el gran amor que se tienen. </p><p>— Buenos días — dije una mañana sentándome en el comedor junto a la manada. </p><p>— Buenos días Viviana — respondieron al unísono. Sebastian se acercó a mí entregándome mi desayuno, se veía delicioso; pero al olerlo sentí un poco de nauseas. </p><p>— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Andrew, lo miré y asentí con la cabeza. </p><p>— Estoy bien, es sólo que hoy no amanecí con mucho apetito. </p><p>— Pero tú comes mucho, es raro que no tengas apetito — dijo Marla, me encogí de hombros y no dije nada más. </p><p>— ¿Melanie y Noah regresan hoy? — pregunté tratando de cambiar el tema. </p><p>— Sí, regresan hoy en la tarde — respondió Cora. </p><p>— ¿Dónde están Peter y Derek? Dime por favor que no se fueron a la agencia sin mí — cuestionó Dylan. </p><p>— Se fueron temprano, debes aprender a madrugar — Dylan soltó un bufido que me hizo reír. </p><p>Hace un par de meses, Peter se hizo socio del dueño de una agencia de autos lujosos. Él y Derek saben mucho de autos así que trabajan juntos, aunque lo ven más como un pasatiempo debido a que lo disfrutan bastante. </p><p>— Viviana, no has tocado tu desayuno — dijo John volviendo al tema que quería evitar, no me gustaba que se preocuparan por mí.</p><p>— ¿No te gustó lo que preparé? — preguntó Sebastian. </p><p>— Me siento un poco enferma, eso es todo. </p><p>— Los lobos no se enferman — comentó Cora —. ¿Quieres que le llamé a Derek?</p><p>— No, estaré bien, se los prometo — respondí con mi mejor sonrisa. </p><p>El resto de la mañana estuve en mi habitación leyendo y escribiendo un poco. Por la tarde, Melanie tocó la puerta. </p><p>— ¡Estoy de vuelta! — exclamó entrando a la habitación. </p><p>— ¡Te extrañé tanto! — dije acercándome a ella para abrazarla —. Ya no te vayas tanto tiempo, lo mismo va para Noah.</p><p>— No te preocupes, descansaremos un poco de los viajes. Oye, te notó un poco distinta ¿estás bien? </p><p>— ¿Por qué todos están preguntando lo mismo? — Melanie no respondió, bajó su mirada hacia mi vientre y su expresión cambió por completo —. ¿Qué ocurre?</p><p>— Viviana ¿has tenido nauseas o algo parecido? — asentí levemente, en ese momento Melanie abrió su bolso y sacó una prueba de embarazo. </p><p>— ¿Por qué rayos tienes eso en tu bolso?</p><p>— Mujer precavida vale por dos.</p><p>— Melanie, no estoy embarazada, es imposible. </p><p>— Sólo hay una manera de comprobarlo — rodé los ojos y tomé la prueba. </p><p>Entré al baño y esperé unos minutos para ver los resultados. Una raya es negativo, dos rayas es positivo. Tenía que salir una raya, no podía estar embarazada. </p><p>Con nervios, sostuve la prueba entre mis manos. </p><p>Dos rayas, positivo. </p><p>— Estoy embarazada — susurré sin poder creerlo.</p><p>— ¡Lo sabía! — gritó Melanie entrando al baño —. ¡Derek y tú tendrán un bebé! </p><p>— Baja la voz, estoy tratando de procesarlo — no sabía como reaccionar, solamente pude mirarme al espejo y acariciar suavemente mi vientre, sintiendo las lágrimas salir de mis ojos. </p><p>Melanie y yo bajamos lentamente con la manada, Melanie tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras yo temblaba de los nervios. </p><p>— ¿Todo bien? — preguntó Noah.</p><p>— ¿Y Derek? — pregunté al ver que se encontraba Peter pero no mi esposo. </p><p>— No tarda en llegar, fue a hacer unas compras. </p><p>— Estoy embarazada — lo solté por fin. Marla se tapó la boca para evitar gritar de la emoción, Dylan y Sebastian no pudieron controlarse mucho, John y Andrew estaban en shock y Peter ni se diga. </p><p>— ¡Mi mejor amiga está embarazada! — gritó Noah. </p><p>— Viviana, estás cargando a la siguiente generación de Hales — dijo Peter acercándose a mí.</p><p>— Lo sé, es muy inesperado. Ni siquiera sé como Derek va a reaccionar ¿qué tal si no quiere tener un hijo? No hemos hablado sobre eso, no estaba en nuestros planes ¿ahora qué haremos? </p><p>— Estoy segura de que mi hermano estará encantado, no te alteres, todo saldrá bien — dijo Cora tratando de tranquilizarme. </p><p>— Es mejor que me vaya, puedo huir lejos y criar a este bebé por mi propia cuenta, Derek no tiene de que preocuparse. </p><p>— ¿Estás loca? ¡No puedes hacer eso! — y antes de que pudieran detenerme, corrí y me encerré en mi habitación. </p><p>A los minutos, pude escuchar a Derek llegar. </p><p>— ¿Y Viviana? </p><p>— Creo que está en su habitación — respondió John. </p><p>— ¿Cómo que crees? ¿Dónde está mi esposa? — al escuchar su preocupación, al sentir su amor, tomé las fuerzas suficientes para levantarme. </p><p>— Aquí estoy — respondí bajando las escaleras. </p><p>— Hola cariño — inmediatamente se acercó y me abrazó —. ¿Estás bien? — preguntó acariciando mi rostro.</p><p>— Hace unos minutos estaba planeando en huir, pero fuera de eso estoy bien. </p><p>— ¿Huir? ¿Por qué harías algo así? — tomé su mano y la coloqué en mi vientre. </p><p>— Cierra los ojos — Derek obedeció. Su rostro se suavizó, su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza, a los pocos segundos abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente. </p><p>— ¿Estás embarazada? — asentí entre lágrimas. </p><p>— Sé que no estaba en nuestros planes, en realidad nunca hemos hablado de formar una familia y entiendo si no estás preparado. </p><p>— ¿Por eso querías irte? ¿Pensaste que no querría a nuestro bebé?</p><p>— ¿Acaso lo quieres?</p><p>— ¡Pero claro que lo quiero! Viviana, acabas de hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo. Voy a ser padre, y la madre de mis hijos es el amor de mi vida, mi mate ¿puedes creerlo? — reí ante su emoción y solté más lágrimas, Derek sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos —. Te amo. </p><p>— Te amo más — respondí besándolo profundamente.</p><p>Incluso lo más inesperado, es lo más hermoso. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Nuestra familia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Derek's P.O.V</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>Cuando toqué el vientre de Viviana y sentí algo muy pequeño dentro de ella, el amor y la felicidad se adueñaron de mí por completo. Voy a ser papá, tendré un hijo o una hija con mi mate, con el amor de mi vida. No voy a negar que tengo un poco de miedo, la única figura paterna que tuve fue Peter; pero como tal nunca tuve un padre así que tengo miedo de no hacer un buen trabajo. Lo único que sé, es que ya estoy completamente enamorado de esa cosa pequeñita que está creciendo dentro de Viviana. </p><p>— Hay que comprar todo lo necesario para el embarazo, yo me encargaré de ello para que no tengas que salir a ningún lado — dije besando a Viviana en la frente mientras ella estaba sentada en el sillón. </p><p>— Derek, voy a tener un bebé, no voy a morir. </p><p>— Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a las reacciones de Derek. Cuando el mate de un lobo se embaraza, se vuelven aún más sobreprotectores, porque ahora están protegiendo a su mate y a su bebé — comentó Peter.</p><p>— No me vas a tener encerrada con tal de protegerme ¿cierto? — preguntó Viviana fulminándome con la mirada, no respondí en absoluto —. ¡Derek! — exclamó levantándose de un salto. </p><p>— Ten cuidado, te puedes lastimar.</p><p>— Amor, entiendo que te preocupes, y sé que sólo quieres lo mejor para mí y el bebé, pero hay que hacer que ambos disfrutemos del embarazo ¿sí? — Viviana acarició mi mejilla y suspire.</p><p>— Sí, está bien, trataré de no ser tan sobreprotector — Viviana sonrió y me abrazó.</p><p>— Derek, ya he localizado a Deaton — intervino Cora. </p><p>— ¿Quién es Deaton? — cuestionó Viviana separándose de mí. </p><p>— Es nuestro doctor, un doctor de lobos por así decirlo.</p><p>— ¿Un veterinario?</p><p>— ¿Acabas de decirnos animales? — respondí haciendo que soltara una carcajada. </p><p>— No quise decirlo así, pero debes de admitir que fue ingenioso — rodé los ojos tratando de contener la risa. </p><p>— Deaton te ayudará con el embarazo, el embarazo de una loba es un poco más complejo que un embarazo normal, pero no hay muchas diferencias. Aún así, es mejor tener a un experto cuidándote y cuidando a mi sobrino o sobrina — dijo Cora con una sonrisa, mirando con ilusión a Viviana. </p><p>— Haré lo que sea por el bien de nuestro bebé — respondió Viviana mirándome a los ojos y acariciando su vientre. </p><p>Al día siguiente, llevé a Viviana al consultorio de Deaton para su primera revisión. </p><p>— Ya sé lo que vas a decir — dije cuando bajamos del auto. </p><p>— ¡Este lugar es una veterinaria! — sí, exactamente lo que pensé que saldría de su boca. </p><p>— Es para no levantar sospechas — Viviana soltó una carcajada. </p><p>Tomados de la mano, entramos al lugar, Deaton ya nos estaba esperando en recepción. </p><p>— Llegan justo a tiempo.</p><p>— Deaton, esta es Viviana, mi esposa. </p><p>— Un gusto en conocerlo. </p><p>— El gusto es mío Viviana Hale, la chica que le ha robado el corazón a Derek Hale, algo imposible de creer. Pasen, vamos a comenzar con el chequeo — entramos al consultorio, ya todo estaba preparado para hacer el ultrasonido perfecto —. Acuéstate Viviana — Viviana se acostó y yo me senté a su lado tomando su mano —. Pondré esto en tu vientre, se sentirá un poco frío pero nos servirá para ver todo con claridad — y efectivamente, pudimos ver todo con claridad. En la pantalla, se veía lo que parecía una pequeña bolsa, y dentro había algo muy diminuto.</p><p>— ¿Mi bebé? — dijo Viviana con lágrimas en los ojos, Deaton asintió con la cabeza. </p><p>— Tiene 4 semanas, es muy pequeño aún, pero por lo que se ve aquí tiene un muy buen tamaño y todo parece estar bien, se está formando sin problema alguno — Viviana me miró a los ojos sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.</p><p>— Es perfecto — asentí y besé su mano.</p><p>— Tu embarazo será como un embarazo común; sin embargo, el bebé y tú tienen más fuerza que un bebé humano y una madre humana, eso implica unos cuantos riesgos. Lo que quiero decir es que entre más fuerza, más dolor, así que debes de tener mucho cuidado. </p><p>— Yo la cuidaré muy bien — Deaton y Viviana sonrieron.</p><p>— ¿Cuándo podremos saber qué es?</p><p>— En unas semanas más. </p><p>— Bueno, no importa lo que sea, yo ya amo a este bebé con todo mi corazón — dijo Viviana mirando a la pantalla con amor, justo como solía mirarme mi madre. </p><p>En la noche, cuando Viviana y yo estábamos acostada, Viviana se encontraba profundamente dormida mientras yo no lograba conciliar el sueño. Pensamientos de todo tipo atacaron mi mente, pensamientos respecto a que si seré un buen padre, si estoy siendo un buen esposo, si podré darle a mi bebé y a mi esposa la vida que se merecen. No quiero que pasen por lo que yo he pasado, quiero que sean felices. </p><p>— Ya duérmete Derek, por favor — me repliqué a mi mismo.</p><p>— Cariño ¿estás bien? — me preguntó Viviana en un susurro acariciando mi brazo.</p><p>— Lo siento, no quería despertarte. </p><p>— Te siento un poco tenso ¿qué ocurre? </p><p>— Nada grave, es sólo que no puedo dejar de pensar. </p><p>— ¿Pensar en qué exactamente?</p><p>— En nosotros, en nuestra familia. Yo nunca tuve un padre, Peter fue lo más cercano, pero sólo tuve a mi madre. Cuando te vi mirando al bebé en el ultrasonido, no pude evitar recordar a mi mamá, ella me miraba de la misma manera. Perdí a mi familia muy joven, sufrí mucho, y no quiero que nuestro bebé pase por algo así, quiero que crezca feliz con nosotros. Tengo miedo de no ser un buen papá, de no estar preparado. </p><p>— Derek, nadie está preparado para ser padre. Yo tampoco me siento preparada, pero sé que si te tengo a ti, juntos podremos criar a nuestro hijo. No hay que dejar que nuestro pasado nos defina como padres, aprendamos de los errores solamente. Nunca tuve una familia hasta que te encontré a ti y a la manada, así que me siento tranquila al saber que mi bebé va a crecer con personas maravillosas que lo esperan con ansias. Yo no voy a ser como mi madre, porque desde el momento que supe que estaba embarazada prometí que daría todo por mi pequeño, que lo haré sentir amado y le daré la vida que se merece. Lo haremos juntos, Derek, juntos comenzaremos nuestra familia — sonreí y acaricié su rostro.</p><p>— Serás una mamá increíble. </p><p>— Y tú serás un papá maravilloso — ambos sonreímos y nos besamos profundamente.</p><p>Con Viviana, he encontrado amor, y ahora con nuestro bebé en camino, he encontrado amor incondicional. </p><p>Mi mamá debe estar sonriendo desde allá arriba. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Una promesa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pasaron varias semanas, y Viviana comenzó a presentar algunos síntomas de embarazo. </p><p>— ¿Derek? — dijo a mitad de la noche. </p><p>— ¿Sí? </p><p>— Quiero una hamburguesa, y un helado, y también una malteada — sí, los antojos fueron sus principales síntomas. </p><p>— Son las 2 de la mañana, no hay lugares abiertos — Viviana hizo un puchero. </p><p>— ¿Entonces puedes prepararme un sándwich? ¿Y hacerme una malteada? Tenemos helado ¿cierto?</p><p>— Sí, compramos dos botes la semana pasada. </p><p>— Perfecto, yo te espero aquí — no podía negarme ante sus ojos brillantes, ante su mirada tierna, quería consentirla durante todo el embarazo e incluso después de ello, mi esposa se lo merece. </p><p>— Te amo — dije dándole un corto beso en los labios antes de levantarme de la cama. </p><p>Al día siguiente tocaba revisión con Deaton, nuestro bebé ya está un poco más desarrollado así que podríamos verlo con más claridad. </p><p>— ¿Crees que ya se me está notando el embarazo? — preguntó Viviana mientras se miraba al espejo. </p><p>— Muy poco, tal vez en un par de semanas se note más — respondí acercándome a ella para abrazarla por detrás. </p><p>— Eres hermosa — Viviana sonrió y se dio la vuelta, colocando sus brazos alrededor de mí —. Han pasado años desde que conseguí a mi chica ideal, y sigo preguntándome que hice para lograrlo, incluso pienso que estoy soñando. </p><p>— Yo también me pregunto como es que logré conquistar al lobo gruñón — reí sobre sus labios y la besé profundamente. </p><p>Aún faltaba una hora para la revisión, así que bajamos con la manada a convivir un poco.</p><p>— Tienes el brillo de embarazo, incluso tu aroma ha cambiado — dijo una sonriente Melanie. </p><p>— Ya les toca a ustedes — comenté haciéndolos reír. </p><p>— Aún no está en nuestros planes, pero tal vez en algún futuro — respondió Noah besando la mejilla de Melanie. </p><p>— Espero que tengan muchos bebés, quiero este lugar repleto de bebés — agregó Dylan. </p><p>— ¿Tú los vas a cuidar? — cuestionó Sebastian. </p><p>— No, yo los disfrutaré, Peter los cuidará, después de todo él ya tuvo experiencia con Cora y Derek. </p><p>— Yo no cuidaré a nadie, así que ni me miren — soltamos una carcajada. </p><p>— Yo con mucho gusto cuidaré a su bebé cuando sea necesario, seré la tía más feliz del mundo — dijo Cora. </p><p>— ¿Ya pensaron en nombres? — preguntó John.</p><p>— Aún no — respondí.</p><p>— Yo pensé en uno — dijo Viviana. </p><p>— ¿Enserio? — asintió con la cabeza. </p><p>— Si es niña, me gustaría llamarla Talia, en honor a tu madre — mi corazón dio un salto al escuchar ese nombre, Cora y Peter reaccionaron igual, yo no pude evitar que se me humedecieran los ojos. </p><p>— Es bellísimo — comentó Marla. </p><p>— Y con significado es aún más bello — agregó Andrew.</p><p>— ¿Te gusta? — me preguntó Viviana, acaricié su rostro y asentí.</p><p>— Es perfecto.</p><hr/><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Viviana's P.O.V </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>Llegamos con Deaton, me acosté en la camilla y tomé la mano de Derek, ambos muy emocionados de ver a nuestro bebé. </p><p>— Todo luce bastante bien, no hay ninguna anomalía o algo fuera de lo común — solté un suspiro de alivio al escuchar eso —. ¿Quieren escuchar su corazón?  — Derek y yo compartimos miradas y asentimos. </p><p>Unos pequeños latidos retumbaron mis oídos, eran los latidos más hermosos que había escuchado, provenientes del corazón más hermoso. </p><p>— Es el corazón de nuestro bebé ¿puedes creerlo? — dijo Derek entre lágrimas de felicidad. </p><p>— Aquí está su cabeza, sus manos y sus pies, sigue siendo pequeño pero en esta semana de embarazo es normal, no hay nada de que preocuparse. </p><p>— Se está formando algo tan hermoso dentro de mí, algo que hemos creado juntos — dije mientras Derek besaba mi mano.</p><p>— ¿Quieren saber qué es? — sin duda alguna asentimos —. Felicidades Derek y Viviana, tendrán una niña. </p><p>— Talia — dijimos al unísono. </p><p>— ¿Le pondrán el nombre de tu madre? — le preguntó Deaton a Derek, él asintió y Deaton sonrió de mejilla a mejilla —. Es precioso. Talia Hale, el nombre de una alfa, de una guerrera con una gran corazón — más lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, no podía contener tanta felicidad y emoción. </p><p>— Tendremos a una pequeña, seré padre de una pequeña — Derek besó repetidas veces mi frente y mi mano, estábamos más felices que nunca. </p><p>Te haré una promesa, Talia. </p><p>Siempre tendrás una familia, un hogar.</p><p>Siempre tendrás brazos que te acogerán. </p><p>Siempre tendrás a tu padre, el hombre más valiente y amoroso que he conocido. </p><p>Pero sobre todo; siempre me tendrás a mí, mi pequeña. </p><p>Te lo promete, mamá. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Miedos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tiempo después, mi vientre de embarazada comenzó a notarse bastante. Deaton tenía razón, los dolores y los síntomas eran más fuertes de lo que esperaba, pero nada con lo que no pudiera lidiar. Por mi pequeña, soy capaz de lidiar con cualquier dolor. </p><p>— Debemos empezar a planear el baby shower — dijo Cora mientras yo estaba acostada en el sillón con mi cabeza recostada en las piernas de Derek; quien acariciaba mi cabello suavemente. </p><p>— ¿No es muy pronto? </p><p>— Entre más pronto comencemos a planear mejor, Talia merece una gran celebración por su llegada — respondió Marla.</p><p>— Me parece buena idea — comentó Derek.</p><p>— ¿No podemos hacer algo sencillo? ¿Con la manada solamente? </p><p>— ¿No quieres celebrar en grande la llegada de tu hija? — cuestionó Melanie. </p><p>— Siento que no es necesario — con cuidado me senté en el sillón, Derek me miró extrañado. </p><p>— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó acariciando mi espalda. </p><p>— Sí, no quiero un baby shower, eso es todo — y sin decir más, me levanté y me fui a la habitación. </p><p>Derek no tardó en ir detrás de mí, entrando a la habitación conmigo. </p><p>— Puedes ser honesta conmigo, soy tu esposo — solté un bufido y me senté en la cama, Derek se sentó a mi lado —. ¿Qué ocurre? — tomó mi mano y me miró esperando una respuesta. </p><p>— No quiero poner a mi hija en riesgo. Si anunciamos su nacimiento con un baby shower, si dejamos que cualquiera la conozca, la estamos poniendo en riesgo. ¿Qué tal si Las Calaveras se enteran de ella? ¿Qué tal si cualquier enemigo de nuestra familia y nuestra manada quiere usarla en nuestra contra?</p><p>— Viviana, nadie le hará daño a Talia, ni ahora ni nunca. Ya no tenemos a ningún enemigo, nos hemos encargado de ello, y si alguien quisiera lastimar a nuestra hija no podrá hacerlo, tiene a una manada entera que la protegerá por siempre, me tiene a mí. Tú también me tienes a mí amor, las protegeré a ambas con todo lo que tengo, ustedes son lo más preciado por mí — acarició mi vientre con una mano y con la otra acarició mi rostro. Una pequeña lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. </p><p>— Tengo miedo Derek. </p><p>— Yo también tengo miedo, pero los miedos nos hacen más fuertes. Tú y yo tenemos que ser fuertes, por nuestra pequeña — asentí y nos tomamos de las manos. </p><p>— La amo tanto que me asusta, porque sé que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella. </p><p>— Es amor de madre — sonreí, aún sin poder creer que era madre de la hija del amor de mi vida —. Si no quieres un baby shower está bien, respeto tu decisión.</p><p>— Creo que sí quiero un baby shower, sólo si tú estás a mi lado. </p><p>— Por siempre y para siempre — respondió mientras me besaba. </p><p>Los siguientes días estuve con Marla, Melanie y Cora planeando el baby shower, buscando por todo Beacon Hills las decoraciones perfectas.</p><p>Cada vez que observaba a una madre con sus hijos, no podía evitar sonreír y que mis ojos se humedecieran, no podía esperar a tener a mi hija en brazos. Me ponía feliz saber que mi hija era deseada, amada y muy esperada, me encargaré de darle lo mejor de lo mejor. </p><p>— Estoy casi segura que mi sobrina tendrá el mal humor de mi hermano — dijo Cora haciéndome reír.</p><p>— Una mini Derek, que adorable — comentó Marla. </p><p>— Me pregunto si nos estará escuchando — agregó Melanie. </p><p>— Es probable que si, así que no hablen mal de su padre — todas reímos. </p><p>— ¿Estás asustada? — preguntó Melanie, habíamos decidido tomarnos un descanso de las compras y nos sentamos en un café. </p><p>— Bastante. Nunca tuve una buena madre, una buena familia, y no quiero repetir el patrón. Me quiero asegurar de que Talia tenga una buena vida, que sepa lo mucho que la amo, nunca quiero que dude de mi amor. </p><p>— Estoy segura de que ya sabe cuanto la amas — respondió Marla con una sonrisa. </p><p>— El amor de madre es el amor más poderoso, ver la forma en la que hablas de Talia cuando ni siquiera ha nacido, me hace recordar a mi madre. Talia será una bebé muy afortunada, tiene a muchas personas que la esperan con ansias, y unos padres que la han amado desde el primer momento — dijo Cora, sonreí ante su palabras. </p><p>— Y la amaremos por el resto de nuestras vidas. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Las mujeres de mi vida</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Derek's P.O.V</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>Observar a Viviana durmiendo pacíficamente, con su bello vientre que poco a poco iba creciendo, era mi mejor paisaje. Ir a dormir cada noche sabiendo que todo lo que necesito lo tengo a mi lado, despertar sabiendo que tengo una familia que amar, me hacía el hombre más afortunado. </p><p>No podía evitar preguntarme ¿cómo mi madre vivió su embarazo? ¿Qué fue lo que sintió? ¿Sintió temor? ¿Felicidad? Lo único que sabía es que la extrañaba bastante; pero que de alguna manera u otra, mi mamá envió a Viviana para sanarme y vivir feliz, ahora con mi propia familia. </p><p>— ¿Cómo va la construcción? — pregunté bajando de mi auto y dirigiéndome hacia los chicos. </p><p>— Todo va a la perfección — respondió John, me crucé de brazos y miré la mansión detenidamente. </p><p>La vieja mansión Hale estaba volviendo a recuperar su forma. </p><p>— Es el mejor regalo de baby shower que le puedes dar a Viviana, y que también puedes darte a ti — comentó Dylan. Cuando Viviana me dio la noticia de estaba embarazada, inmediatamente supe que quería criar a nuestra hija en el lugar que alguna vez fue mi hogar. Hablando con Peter y los chicos, planeamos secretamente la reconstrucción de la mansión Hale. </p><p>— Ya necesitaban tener su propio hogar, aunque extrañaremos vivir con ustedes — agregó Sebastian. </p><p>— Yo estaré aliviado — dijo Noah sarcásticamente, lo fulminé con la mirada y él se soltó a reír —. Es broma, extrañaré molestarte y estar con mi mejor amiga, tendrás que cuidarla muy bien.</p><p>— Claro que lo hará, lleva cuidándola desde el momento que la conoció — dijo Andrew, sonreí al recordar aquellos tiempos. </p><p>— Nuestra familia estaría muy orgullosa de esto — comentó Peter dándome una palmada en el hombro —. Sobre todo Talia. </p><p>— Sí, lo sé, eso me hace feliz — en ese momento, sonó mi celular, era Viviana —. Hola amor, ya voy camino a casa. </p><p>— ¿Puedes traerme unas papas fritas? ¡Y una malteada! Me vendría bien una malteada de chocolate, aunque también me gustaría un helado de fresa — reí por lo bajo, se escuchaba tan tierna. </p><p>— ¿Algo más?</p><p>— Una dona glaseada, por favor. </p><p>— Anotado todo, te veo en casa. </p><p>— Te amo. </p><p>— Te amo más — colgué con una sonrisa en el rostro, sentí la mirada de Peter sobre mí —. ¿Qué?</p><p>— Nada, sólo recordé algo. Recordé cuando recién estabas saliendo con Paige, sonreías de la misma manera. </p><p>— ¿Qué te puedo decir? Paige fue mi primer amor, y Viviana es mi amor verdadero. </p><p>— Ambas cambiaron tu vida — asentí. </p><p>Durante el camino a casa, estuve pensando sobre las mujeres de mi vida, las mujeres que han cambiado mi vida. </p><p>La primer mujer claramente fue mi madre, con su amor incondicional que sigo sintiendo cada día. </p><p>Luego llegó Paige, mi primer amor, la primera humana que logró cautivarme por completo; y que cuando la perdí, lo cambió todo. </p><p>Tiempo después Kate entró a mi vida, arrebatándome todo lo que tenía. </p><p>Finalmente llegó Viviana, mi mate y mi esposa, la mujer que me está esperando en casa. </p><p>Y pronto llegará mi pequeña Talia. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>